A Missing Piece
by nieka1995901
Summary: Naruto is sixteen years old and lives with his older sister Naruko. he is in his junior year in high school and can't wait for it to be over. he lives a simple life until one day at school seems to make his life a whole lot worse or did it make it better? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first time writing so… Warning Yaoi action and I don't own anything but this plot. In addition, yes in this story Sasuke and Itachi do get along LOL…**

**Sasuke: what you can't do that**

**Me: Yes, I can shut up "slap him in the back of the head**

**Itachi: whatever tell the story now**

**Naruto: I'm with that idea Itachi**

**Me: whatever to the story. Yay! **

"**Hi my name is Naruto Umshimaki, I'm 16 years old. I live with my sister Naruko Umshimaki, the famous fashion designer. Our parents died in a car accident when I was 6 years old and my sister has been taking care of me since then because she did not want us to go into foster care. She is 19 years old now. So let's begin my life's story."**

"Naruto get up! You're going to be late for school!" Naruko yelled from the kitchen

Naruto groaned and put a pillow over his face "I don't want to go today. Maybe next week." I yelled back

Naruko ran to my room and pulled the covers back "What! Come on get up. You cannot miss school, and you promised Sakura you would walk with her today. Now get your lazy butt up!" She yelled pulling me off the bed and I hit the floor

"Ow! Naruko come on I am tired. Go away." I complained

"Well no one told you to stay up all night now get up and get ready." She said walking to the door "By the way you got ten minutes." Then she walked out of the room beck to the kitchen to make my lunch

"Ugh! She acts as if I meant to stay up all night. Let her try having a nightmare of the first day of school. This is going to be a bad day." I thought as I went in the bathroom to get ready

Seven minutes later, I headed for the door when Naruko called out "Have a good day at school and don't forget to come home right after school or I'll hunt you down like a wolf."

"Ok I won't." I called back Going out the door and cutting off whatever else she was about to say

"Good morning Naruto-chun!" Sakura said as she caught up with me

"Hey Sakura-chan. How are you?" I asked only partially listening

"Oh I'm great! I cannot wait to get to school to see all my friends. This school year is going to be great I can feel it! Can't you?" She chirped

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm sure it'll be ok" I said walking up John- Pakto High School steps and turning down a long hall, already filled with teens, and headed to my class

"Hey Naruto-chun wait up!" Sakura yelled from somewhere behind me

I stopped and look back to see where she was and saw that she was walking with Sasuke Umchiha and some other girls. When Sasuke looked up towards me, I turned my head away and looked down. I've had a crush on him since middle school and now it's like I see him everywhere even in my nightmare last night

**Sasuke's prove **

In the classroom waiting on the teacher to come in

"Huh! These girls are going to drive me crazy asking all these questions. Hmmm I just noticed Naruto looks pretty tired today. I still think he's cute. Wait did I just think Naruto was cute! Well it's true I guess that's why all those girls are surrounding him too." I thought as I took my seat, which was two desks away from Naruto's, I chose this seat so I could see him without him knowing I was watching him.

"I wonder when the teacher will come in so these girls will get away from my desk. I would tell them to go away but I do not want to be rude, even though they follow me everywhere. Even when I go to the bathroom, they're out there when I come out. I guess I don't mind really but sometimes it's very tiring." I thought then sighed

"Sasuke-chun are you listening?" the pink headed girl asked. What was her name again?

"Uh-"just as she was about to repeat her question the teacher walked in

"Everyone get in your seats please." Mrs. Indochina said as she walked to her desk and sat down

"About time!" I thought glad I did not have to listen to the girls anymore. As I turned in my seat to look at Naruto I saw him turn away laughing, I guess at my expression

Naruto's prove

I could tell Sasuske was happy when the teacher walked in. I guess he do not like all the attention either. I thought as I turned to face the teacher. As I turned Naruko walked in

All the girls gasped as she walked in "Naruto! I tried to catch you before you left the house." She said as she walked up to my desk

"Naruko what are you doing here?" I asked blushing slightly in embarrassment

"You forgot your lunch silly." She said as she handed me the bag "And don't forget what I said this morning Naruto." She said looking directly at me

"Ok thanks and I won't." I said

"Alright see you later!" She said, kissed my forehead then left leaving me blushing and everyone staring, except Sasuke who looked down smirking then the girls were back around my desk

"Naruko is your sister?" One girl asked

"Can we see one of her designs?" Another asked

"Yes can we?" The others asked together

"Uh- here's the drawing of it." I said handing them the picture hoping they would leave my desk

"Oh! It's so cute!" They shrieked out all goggling over the picture and just as I hoped, they forgot all about me but I felt one set of eyes in particular looking at me. In addition, I already knew whom they belonged to

Sasuke's POV

Seventh period and the teacher was out of the class

I have been listening to Naruto's conversation with the pink-headed girl named Sakura for a while now and she was still trying to get him to go out with her

"Please Naruto. You never go out." She complained

"That's because I don't want to Sakura. Can you please drop it?"

"Sakura leave him alone you know he likes Sasuske." A boy said

"No he doesn't!" She retorted looking at the boy, but I noticed Naruto had not said anything to defend himself of the accusation he just looked down

"Then why is he blushing?" The boy asked Sakura

Naruto looked up "I am not." He said frowning but only a little

"Yes you are." Another boy said

"I bet you won't go kiss him." The fist boy said

Sakura looked mad, Naruto looked surprised by the boy's words and so did everyone else then I saw a change in Naruto's expression he looked determined

"Fine!" he said to the boy "I'll do it." Then he got up and came to my desk and everyone gather around to watch he was close enough for me to feel his cool breath but he didn't kiss me

"Do it Naruto." One girl said

"I'll help him." Said one of the boys that had dared him then he tripped Naruto and he was kissing me. When we broke apart he ran to the door blushing hard and ran into the teacher

"Gomen!" he said and then continued out the door

"Naruto!" The teacher called after him

Some of the girls were happy Naruto had kissed me and the others were furious including the pink-headed girl

Naruto's prove

After school heading home

"I can't believe that happened!" I thought walking out of the school building then out of nowhere a group of girls come running after me screaming, "How could you!" In addition, the girls chased me home.

"Naruko! I'm home!" I said breathing hard

"Hey kitten! What happened to you? You look beat," Naruko, asked looking at her little brother

"I got chase home by a bunch of girls!" I said sitting down on the couch

Naruko started laughing "For what?" Naruko asked still giggling

"Because I kissed Sasuke, on a dare." I answered blushing

"Oh! You did. That's so cute!" Naruko said, "My little kitten got his first kiss!" She added clapping

"Naruko!" I protested

"What? Go try the outfit on please." She said ignoring his protests

"Huh! Ok." I said giving up

Once I had the outfit on and Naruko was tailoring it there was a knock on the door

"Coming!" Naruko said

Sasuke's prove

At Naruto's house

"Hi is Naruto here? I came to give him his phone he dropped it today." I said looking up at Naruko she looked at lot like Naruto, except she was older and taller

"Naruto! Someone's at the door for you!" Naruko called out "Come here kitten!" She added

Kitten? I thought then I smirked

"Who's at the do-"Naruto said as he walked up "door?"

"Naruko! You got to warn me with stuff like this!" Naruto Whined

"What?" Naruko asked laughing

"I'm going upstairs to change I'll be back." Naruto said red all the way up to his hairline. Then he turned and ran upstairs

"He's such a drama queen." She said turning back to me "Well come on in and take a seat he'll be back down in a minute." She said stepping back so I could come in

I walked in and sat down on the couch

"You can go up to his room, it's the second door on the right and can you tell him I'll start dinner and we'll finish the design later." Naruko said heading to the kitchen

"Oh ok." I said then headed upstairs to Naruto's room

Sasuke's prove Naruto's prove

"I can't believe he's actually here in my house." I thought taking off the shirt. I had it half way off when I heard a soft intake of breathe and I looked up with the shirt now in my hand

"Oh sorry. I didn't mean to barge in. I should have knocked." Sasuke said forcing his eyes off my chest

I smiled "that's ok Naruko does it all the time." I said walking to my dresser and pull out a plain white t-shirt and put it on then got some shorts out and walk towards my bathroom

"You can make yourself comfortable I won't be long." I said to Sasuke

Sasuke's prove

"Your sister said she was starting dinner and you two will finish the design later." I said sitting on Naruto's bed looking at a photo of his family

"Ok" Naruto said coming out of the bathroom and sitting on the bed next to me looking at the picture I was holding and then looking away as if he couldn't stand to see it anymore

I put the picture back on the nightstand and handed him his phone "here you dropped this today."

"Oh I was wondering where it was." He said putting the phone on the nightstand beside the picture

"Where are your parents Naruto." I asked

He looked at me then at the floor "I don't want to talk about them." He whispered

"You can tell me Naruto." I said quietly

He looked up again this time with tears in his eyes and my heart contracted "they died in a car accident when I was six." He said still looking at me but the tears rolled freely down his face now "Naruko has been taking care of me since then. She made sure the police didn't put us in a foster home because she didn't want us to get separated." He said then looked down at his cover

"I'm sorry Naruto." I said hugging him to me

He shook his head "it's ok. I don't really remember them that much now." He said looking up at me and I did the first thing that came to mind I kissed him but he didn't pull away like I thought he would he pull himself closer to me and deepened the kiss

Naruto's prove

I had no clue how long we had been kissing until Naruko came in and we broke apart. My breath came in pants until I was able to control it

"Rice balls!" Naruko said then blushed "Oh sorry didn't mean to interrupt" She said backing out of the room when she was out she smiled "I knew it!" she thought as she went back downstairs

I straightened up on the bed as Sasuke's hand slid from under my shirt

"Sorry about that." I said blushing

"That's ok." Sasuske said smiling "Hey do you want to go out tomorrow?" He added

"Like on a date?" I asked

"Yeah, what do you think?" He asked

"Sure I would love to." I said smiling and he smiled back

Sasuke's prove

Leaving the arcade

"So Naruto did you have fun?" I asked

"Yeah it was great!" He said smiling

"Good. Do you want to come to my house for dinner?" I asked and I could see him hesitating

"Um…Sure." He said and I could tell he was nervous and I had to bite my tongue to hold back a laugh

"Is something wrong?" I asked

"N-no nothing's wrong." He said his cheeks burning a deep red

"Ok come on then." I said smiling

Sasuke's house

"Hey Sasuke." Itachi said

"Hey Itachi." I said

"Who's your friend?" Itachi asked

"This is Naruto." I said with a smile

"Well nice to meet you Naruto." Itachi said

"Nice to meet you too." Naruto said

"Welcome home Sasuke!" mom said coming in from the kitchen

"Hi mom." I said giving my mom a hug "where's dad?"

"He's out of town on business." Mom said

"Guess I already knew that." I said

"Who is this?" Mom asked

"Oh this is Naruto." I said smiling again

"Oh so this is Naruto. My Sasuke has a boyfriend, and he's so cute!" Mom said smiling

"Mom!" I said

"Sorry, so are you staying for dinner?" mom said

"Yes ma'me." Naruto said shyly

I just smiled and pulled him to the dinning room and made him sit beside me

"So Naruto how long have you been living with your sister?" mom asked

"For a while now." Naruto answered

"Where are your parents?" mom asked and I saw how the question hurt him

"Mom." She looked at me, I shook my head, and she nodded understanding

"Sorry Naruto never mind." She said and he just nodded "So are you staying over tonight." She asked him and he looked up

"Um… I guess since it's raining and everything." He said with a slight smile on his face then he turned to look at me. I shook my head and he turned away and started back eating. Mom just giggled and Itachi raised his eyebrows at me and I smiled in response

Naruto's prove

"Sasuke can you show me where the bathroom is?" I asked turning away from the window I was standing at

"Sure." Sasuske said getting up from his bed "Follow me." He added going out the door to a door almost right across the hall from his room. I went in used the rest room and started washing my hands. I was still washing my hands when I felt someone watching me.

"Do you normally take this long to wash your hands?" Sasuke asked from the doorway

I jumped and turned around "How long have you been standing there?" I asked rinsing the rest of the soap from my hands

"A while." He answered simply

I turned back to face him "Why?"

"I don't know. I just felt like it." He said coming in, closing the door, and locking it

I swallowed hard "w-what are y-you doing?" I asked as he came towards me

"Shh relax." He said standing in front of me now. Then he kissed me and everything started to get blurry

"S-Sasuke s-stop we shouldn't, not here." I stuttered

"Relax." He said again as he started trailing kisses down my neck to the base of my throat and ran his hand up my shirt

"Sasuke! S-stop!" I said trying to catch my breath

"Do you really want me to?" he asked dropping to his knees kissing my stomach then unbuttoning my pants and sliding his hand down into my boxers

"Sasuke stop! Don't do this." I said trying to push him away but he wasn't listening he pulled my erection out and took me in his mouth

"Ahh! Sa-Sasuke s-stop!" I yelled and moaned at the same time what was he doing. He wasn't listening he just kept going

"Ahh! Stop now." I yelled moaning again

"Don't you say please?" He asked smirking then went back to what he was doing and I couldn't help the pleasure I felt from this but it was still wrong. We were at his parents' house for god's sake!

"I'm coming." I said moaning again and then I came and he just laughed at my blush

"You come an awful lot don't you?" he asked wiping his mouth on his sleeve and laughed "So cute." He said rubbing my cheek "Come on let's go to bed got to go to school tomorrow." He added, I groaned and he laughed again

"Come on." He said taking my hand and pulling me back to his room

Sasuke's POV

The next morning

"Naruto get up. We got to get ready for school." I said shaking him, he just groaned and turned over

"Come on Naruto, get up!" I said shaking him again. This time he stirred and opened his eyes

"Ahchoo!" He sneezed sitting up

"Are you getting sick?" I asked looking at him

"No, it's just a sneeze." He said stretching and yawning

I just laughed, got up, and pulled him out of bed "Come on get up." I said

"Ugh! You're worser then Naruko." He whined standing up

I just laughed and walked to the bathroom to get dressed and he sighed and followed. Ten minutes later, we headed to school

Naruto's prove

At school in fifth period

Man I'm so tired. Maybe I am sick. I thought as I laid my head on my desk. I could feel Sasuke watching me, so I looked back at him, smiled, and saw him smile back before I turned back around

"Naruto what's going on between you and Sasuke? He's been watching you this whole class period." Sakura asked looking at me

I blushed and looked down at my desk I guess that was a good enough explanation for her because she just turned around to face the teacher again. I shook my head and layback down but I could hear Sasuke laughing

After swim class

I climbed out of the water and was automatically hit with a wave of dizziness

"Hey Naruto you ok?" Sasuke asked coming up to me

"Uh y-yeah I'm fine." I said, my head spinning so fast

"Are you sure?" He asked worried

"Yeah." I said and then everything went black and I could feel water all over me

"Naruto! Naruto! Come on Naruto wake up!" Sasuke called from a distance. When I finally got up, I was in the nurse's office

"Oh, Naruto are you ok?" Sasuke asked coming to sit beside me just as the nurse came back in

"No. He has a high fever and he needs to go home and get some rest. You here me Mr. Umshimaki."

"Yes ma'me." I said sitting all the way up

"Ok then," She said "I'll be right back." She added leaving the room

"You scared the hell out of me. Next time just tell me when you feel sick." Sasuke said as soon as she was out of the room

I flinch back from his anger "Sorry I thought the feeling would go away." I said as I got down off the colt

"Where are you going?" He said standing up

"To the restroom." I said stretching

"I'll walk with you." He said taking my hand

"You're acting like I'm a baby." I complained as we walked down the hall

"No I'm not. I'm just making sure you don't pass out again." He said opening the bathroom door for me

"Huh whatever." I said washing my face, he just laughed, but as I was drying my hands, he pressed me against the wall and kissed me

"S-stop Sasuke, I don't want you to get sick." I said pushing him away

"That doesn't bother me." He said kissing me again and pushing my mouth open with his tongue. By the time, I got enough breath to make him stop he was already moving downwards and my breath caught in my throat, but only for a minute

"Sasuke stop! Not here, we're at school." I said turning red, but yet again he wasn't listening to me he locked the door, unbuttoned my pants, slid his hand down, and I shivered under his touch

"Seems like you want me to." He said as he took my erection out of my pants and took me in his mouth

"Ahh! Not here, s-stop!" I said slightly panting but he continued as if he hadn't heard me

"Ahh! Mmmm!" I said moaning and I could see him smirking

"Sasuke stop." I said panting harder

"I don't want to." He said continuing

"I'm coming." I said minutes later, then I did, and the bell rang for us to go to seventh period

"Huh fix your clothes so we can go to class we'll finish this later." He said getting a paper towel and wiping his mouth then he kissed me, unlocked the door, took my hand, and we headed to our seventh period class

Sasuke's prove

After school

"Come on Naruto." I said waiting on him at the bottom of the school steps

"I'm coming."He said running down the steps and stopping beside me

"Where were you?" I asked as we started walking

"Sakura stopped me in the hall on the way out." He said looking slightly unease

"For what Naruto?" I said trying to understand his expression

He looked at me then away "She said she loved me." He said quietly then quickly added "But I told her I didn't feel the same way about her." When he finally looked up at me, we were in front of his house

"Ok' we'll talk about it tomorrow at my house; tonight you get you some sleep." I said, kissed his forehead, then walked towards my house

Naruto's prove

"Naruko I'm home!" I called out as I walked in

"Oh kitten! Are you ok? I heard you almost drown!" She said hugging me, then pulled back and looked at me

"Kitten what's these bruises?" She asked looking at my neck

"It's nothing." I said blushing

"Who did this to you, did someone hit you." She asked tugging at my shirt

"No, now stop Naruko." I said blushing even more

"Then what's- oh! You didn't! Naruto how could you." She yelled realizing what the bruises really were

"No it's not like that, Naruko let me explain!" I begged knowing what she was thinking

"I'm all ears. Did Sasuske do this to you?" She asked accusingly

I looked down "Yes, But he love me and we didn't have sex, I promise we didn't." I said blushing because of how close we came to that at his house last night

"Oh ok, I guess that's alright then." She said looking relieved

"I'm going to do my homework and go to bed ok." I said heading for the stairs before she saw any of the other marks Sasuke had left on me and the places he left them

"Ok." She said going back to the kitchen

Later on that night

(10:30 p.m.)

~ring ring~

I groaned and turned over "who is calling at this time of night" I muttered

~ring ring~

"Hello?" I said sitting up

"Hey Naruto. How you feeling?" Sasuke asked

"I'm good; do you know what time it is?" I asked laying back down

"Yeah, I know what time it is; sorry to wake you I was just checking to make sure you were ok." He said laughing

"Yeah, yeah I'm good. You woke me up out of a damn good dream though." I said laughing lightly

He laughed, "Well I'll let you get back to that. Good night babe," He said

"Yeah good night Sasuke." I said hanging up and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow

Sasuke's prove

The next day waiting outside of Naruto's house

"Sorry I took so long." He said straightening his shirt

"That's ok, but what took so long." I asked as he intertwined our hands together

"Naruko wouldn't let me leave in my first outfit, the second one, or the third one." He said sighing

I laughed at his expression then stopped when I saw him frown "Wow she must have really hated those." I said looking at him

He smirked then said "yeah but you would've liked them." Then looked away from me

I laughed and pulled him closer to me "well maybe next time." I whispered in his ear

He giggled, blushed, and looked away again

At Sasuke's house

"Where's your mom?" Naruto asked

"She's gone right now, but she'll be back later." I said smirking

"Oh ok." He said looking around

"Hey Naruto, Hey Sasuke." Itachi said

"Hey Itachi, where are you going." I asked

"Just out for a little while with some friends. I'll be back later." He said going out the door, but I saw him smirking so I instantly knew where he was really going.

"Oh ok then bye." I said walking towards my room "You coming." I called over my shoulder towards Naruto

"Huh? Oh yeah sorry." He said following close behind me to my room

"So what do you want to do today?" I said lying across the bed with my arms behind my head

"I don't know." He said sitting beside me "What do you want to do?" He asked looking down at me

I sat up and kissed him then pushed him back on the bed "I want to do you." I whispered in his ear and heard him take in a shaky breath

"I don't know about this." He said quietly

"Why?" I asked looking at him

"I-I don't know." He said shivering as I kissed his neck

"It seems like you want to." I said smirking he just nodded and kissed me again

I took his shirt off and started trailing kisses down his chest to the hem of his pants and he shivered again. Then I unbuttoned his pants and slid them off, right along with his boxers. He was so gorgeous laying here naked against my sheets. Then I took my clothes off and started out soft and slow.

Naruto's prove

An hour later

"Sasuke we have to s-stop now. I don't think I can go any longer." I panted

"Relax." He whispered and once that word slipped out I knew what he was about to do, and just as if he could read my thoughts ha slipped me in his mouth

"Ahh! Mmmm! S-Sasuke mmmm s-stop p-please." I said panting harder, but he wasn't listening, he never does when he did this to me

"Ahh! Mmmm! S-Sasuke p-please mmmm." I said moaning again and I knew that when that sound slipped out he wasn't going to stop so I just let him continue Crying out constantly with pleasure

"I'm coming." I said panting hard and then I shuddered and came a lot

He just laughed, wiped his mouth, and pulled me into his arms were I fell to sleep instantly and I could feel that he was sleep too.

Sasuke's prove

The next morning

"Sasuke wake up." Mom said shaking me

"Mom! It's too early." I protested putting a pillow over my head

"Come on Sasuke get up." She said laughing, her musical laugh

I groaned and sat up letting my eyes adjust to the light

"Are you two coming down for breakfast?" She asked looking from me to Naruto who was still fast asleep next to me

"Yeah let me wake him up and we'll be right down." I said looking down at Naruto and smiled

"You really love him don't you?" She said looking at Naruto as he stirred, turned away from the light, and snuggled closer to me

"Yeah I do actually." I said turning to her smiling. She smiled back

"Well I'll let you guys get dressed, see you down stairs." She said leaving the room

"Naruto wake up." I said kissing his cheek. He turned over and kissed me fully on the lips

"I'm not sleeping anymore." He whispered opening his eyes

He is so gorgeous I thought laughing then let my fingers trail down his chest and he blushed "So cute." I whispered

"Shut up." He said and hit me with a pillow, giggled, and kissed me again. I didn't protest I just deepened the kiss, but when he whimpered, he pushed away

I looked at him "what's wrong?" I asked

"Nothing's wrong, but you told your mom we'd be down for breakfast." He said getting ready to get up

"So, I tell her that every morning but I never go." I said smiling

"Well you're going this time now get up." He said standing up but having to catch his balance

"Are you ok?" I asked watching him grab his clothes and head to the bathroom

"Yeah fine just felt dizzy for a minute that's all." He said smiling "When I get back you need to be ready." He added walking in the bathroom

15 minutes later

"Stop Sasuke, come on." Naruto said blushing hard

"Ok, come on." I said giving him his shirt back, when he put it back on we headed downstairs

"Morning Itachi, Mom." I said making Naruto sit beside me then saw dad come in from the kitchen "Oh hi dad, good morning!" I said giving him a hug

"Good morning. I'm surprised you're even down here this early." Dad said

"Yeah well someone wouldn't let me stay in bed." I said looking at Naruto, who blushed and looked down

"Well I'm glad he's here to be a good influence on you. Thanks Naruto." Dad said looking at him

"Umm you're welcome." He said still blushing from all the attention he was getting

Naruto's prove

After breakfast in Sasuke's room

"Sasuke p-please stop." I said panting, but I knew it was no use; this had been going on for forty-five minutes "Please!" I cried out then moaned. Ten minutes more went by before someone knocked on the door

"Who is it?" Sasuke asked and when he pulled out, I shuddered and tried to control my breathing

"It's your dad, can I come in?" he asked and I climbed under the covers and turned on my side

"Sure dad come on in." Sasuke said sliding on his pants

"Hey I was going to ask if you guys wanted to go to the mall." He said coming in and sitting down "oh is he sleeping?" he asked

"No he's just hiding from me." Sasuke said laughing when he saw me shudder

"Aw well, do you guys want to go?" He asked

"Sasuke can we go?" I asked from under the cover

"Hmmm ok I guess we can go. Are you going to come from under the covers?" He asked

I poked my head out from under the covers, and then sat up "Happy?" I asked

"Yes very." He said laughing

"Well I'll give you guys some time to get ready." His dad said smiling

"Ok dad, give us ten minutes." Sasuske said

"Ok." His dad said leaving the room

"This isn't over." He told me when his dad closed the door

I smiled "for a few hours it is." I said getting up to put my clothes on. He laughed and put his clothes on

Sasuke's prove

At the mall

"Hey Sasuke look at this. Do you like it?" Naruto asked coming out of the dressing room

"Yeah you look great." I said looking him over

"Thanks Sasuke, why aren't you trying on anything?" He asked giggling

"I'll wait until you're done." I said then picked up an outfit that I knew would make him blush "why don't you try this one on?" I asked showing it to him

"Sasuke!" He protested blushing hard

"What I just asked if you would try it on." I said laughing

"Ok." He said still blushing, but he took it from me and went back in the dressing room to put it on, then came back out

"Whoa!" I said unable to take my eyes off him

He blushed "Do you like it?" he asked giggling

"Yeah you look… great." I said trying to look away

He giggled again then came to sit in my lap and looked up at me "Really?" He asked still looking at me

"Yeah and I want you so bad right now, so if you don't want me to take you right here in this store I suggest you go change." I whispered in his ear, he giggled and went back in the dressing room

"Come on Naruto let me see the next one." I said still sitting down

"No I'm not coming out, I hate it." He called out

"If you don't come out I'm coming in." I warned

"No I'm not coming out and you're not coming in." He protested

"That's it I'm coming in." I said and went into the dressing room and halted automatically how could he not like it he was gorgeous I looked up to see him blushing

"I told you not to come in." he protested, but he didn't try to put me out instead he kissed me and I deepened it, he whimpered as I pressed him against the wall and let my hand slip into the sexy bottoms he was wearing and he whimpered again. That's when I knew he was ready to go back to the house and finish what we started at first, so I pulled away and he whimpered in disappointment

"Shh." I said kissing his forehead "Not here wait until we get home." I added, he whimpered again, and I laughed, "Put your clothes on so we can pay for these and then we can go." I said picking up some of the outfits he didn't want so I could put them back

"But you didn't get to shop for anything." He protested trying to stop the shudder that went through him

"That's fine I didn't want any thing and we can always come shopping again if I want something later, but right now I only want you." I said smiling

He smiled back and blushed a deep red "Ok let's go then." He said a minute later

Still Sasuke's prove

On the way back home Naruto had whimpered three times more before we got home. Dad had asked what was wrong I just told him that he had a stomachache and just needed to lie down

At home:

"Come on Naruto." I said taking his hand and pulling him to the room. Once there I locked the door

"S-Sasuke please." Naruto said whimpering again

Naruto's prove

"Ahh! Mmmm!" I cried out moaning, "S-Sasuke please stop." I added panting

It had been two hours since we started back doing this and I had come twice already. I didn't think I could go any longer but it felt so good, but I can't go any longer it's too much

"Sasuke please stop. Ahh!" I cried out shuddering

"Mmmm Naruto!" Sasuke panted as he came and we both shuddered

He pulled out, laid on the side of me, and I was asleep as soon as he pulled me into his arms and he followed soon after

Sasuke's prove

I groaned and sat up, still half sleep.

"Sasuke are you woke?" mom called from outside the door

"Yeah I'm up give me a minute ok." I called back as I climbed out of bed and put my pants on then unlocked the door and let her in

"Hey mom what's up?" I said climbing back under the cover so Naruto wouldn't wake

"I just came in the see if you two were coming down to breakfast since your dad was leaving this afternoon." She said sitting down. When the bed moved Naruto shuddered and snuggled closer to me

"Is he ok? I heard he was having stomachaches yesterday." She said looking at him

"Yeah he's ok." I said looking at him too

"Are you sure?" She asked looking to me now

"Yeah I'm sure." I said looking at her smiling and she smiled back

"Okay just come down when you're ready." She said leaving the room

As the door closed Naruto sighed and woke up

"Who was that?" he asked stretching

"That was my mom. My dad's leaving today and she wanted to see if we were coming down for breakfast." I said watching him closely to make sure he was ok

"Sasuke are we going to go?" he asked wincing slightly before he shook it off

"I don't know if you're up to moving right now." I said still watching him intently

"What are you talking about I'm fine." He said standing up only to sit back down wincing again

"What's this about being fine?" I asked making him lay back down

"Huh! It's not fair I'm perfectly fine." He complained trying to get back up

I growled, "Stay still and lay down now." I retorted

He flinched but did as he was told "fine." He muttered before closing his eyes and he was sleep in no time. I shook my head and went downstairs

"Hey dad, mom, Itachi. What's up?" I asked getting some orange juice and sitting down

"Hey, where's Naruto?" Dad asked finishing his food

"He's still sleeping." I answered finishing my juice and standing up

"You're not going to eat?" mom asked

"Nah, I'm not hungry right now." I said walking to the kitchen

Naruto's prove

Walking to my house with Sasuke

"I can't believe I slept that long." I said as we crossed the street

"Really it doesn't matter you were tired, you needed your sleep." He said looking at me

"Yeah I guess I was tired." I said kissing his cheek

"Hey how about we go swimming tomorrow?" he asked as we stopped on my doorstep

"Okay that sounds fun." I said opening the door

"Bye Naruto." He said kissing me until my body begged for air then he released me

"Bye Sasuke." I said blushing and going in the house "Naruko I'm home." I called out to my sister

"Kitten!" she said as she hugged me and I did everything I could not to wince "Did you have fun at Sasuke's house?" She asked stepping back

"Yeah I did and I met his dad." I said smiling

"Really that's great Naruto! You must really love him?" She said back

"Yeah I do and he loves me too. He told me and his family."

"Aw! That's great Naruto I'm so happy for you." She squealed

"Yeah I'm happy too, so what are you doing." I asked sitting down

"Nothing just working on a new design." She replied

"Really can I see?" I asked

"Sure come on." She said going in her office

Sasuke's prove

A month later: at Naruto's house

"Good morning Sasuke." Naruto said sitting up, we had had sex the night before but Naruko was gone then

"Good morning. What are you doing up this early?" I asked sitting up

"Couldn't sleep." He said running a hand through his hair

"Why have another nightmare?" I asked pulling him onto my lap

He shook his head and laid it on my chest "it's not that, I don't know what it is." He said yawning and closing his eyes and five minutes later, he was sleep

So cute I thought kissing his cheek when Naruko came in

"Oh good morning Sasuke, is he sleeping?" she asked standing in the doorway

"Yeah he just went Back to sleep like a minute ago." I said putting the cover around him

"Oh ok when he wake up tell him I need to talk to him ok." She said turning for the door

"Ok I will." I said still holding him and she left the room

When I thought he was in a deep sleep I laid him down on the bed but picked him back up when he started whimpering and he instantly quieted and snuggled closer to me. I shook my head "what am I going to do with you." I whispered laying down with him on my chest

Naruto's prove

Two hours later:

I woke up feeling horrible. I ran to the bathroom and threw up

"Uhhhhh!" I groaned laying on the floor until Sasuke picked me up, carried me back to the bed, and laid me down

"Are you ok?" He asked wetting a towel and putting it on my head

"Yeah I just felt sick for a minute." I said turning on my side so I could lay my head in his lap

"You sure `cause you look kind of pale." He asked worried

"Yeah let me just lay here for a while." I said closing my eyes

An hour later:

I woke up and looked around "What? What time is it?" I Asked sitting up to stretch

"It's about five in the evening, you slept all day." Sasuke said watching me

"I did? Wow I didn't know I was that tired." I said stretching again

"You've been doing this a lot lately are you sure you ok." Sasuke said frowning slightly

"Yeah I'm fine, but I'm starving." I said standing up

"Ok let's go get you some to eat." He said taking my hand and leading me to the kitchen and fixed me something to eat. When I was done, we decided to get dressed and go walking since Naruko was gone

Ten minutes later:

Leaving the house

"Where are we going to go walking?" I asked steeping down off the porch

"Any where you want to go." Sasuke said taking my hand

"Let's go swimming." I said smiling

"Ok I guess that's a good idea." He said as we headed towards the swimming pool

Sasuke's prove

Getting out of the pool

"Sasuke s-stop please!" Naruto said panting and I was only kissing his neck and chest

"No I don't want to." I said smirking

"Sasuke Stop people are staring." He protested

"Fine, let's go." I said laughing and putting my shirt on, he did the same. Then we started walking to my house

Fifteen minutes later:

At my house in the kitchen

"So what do you want to eat?" I asked opening the refrigerator

"Umm, a sandwich is ok." He said sitting on the counter

"Ok what kind?" I asked taking the bread out

"Ham and turkey." He said smiling

"Ok coming right up." I said fixing two sandwiches "Here you go." I said handing him one then sitting down and eating mine

When he was done, he put the plates in the sink, turned to me, and kissed me "Best sandwich ever." He said laughing

"Thanks, I did my best." I said pulling him closer

He just giggled "I know you did." He said still giggling and then kissed me. I nipped his lip and he opened his mouth for my tongue to slide in. then I deepened the kiss and he moaned, moving closer to me

Naruto's prove

Two days before summer vacation

"I'm what?" I yelled feeling like I was about to faint

"You're two months pregnant." The doctor said again and I and Naruko just looked at each other

"I can't be I'm a seventeen year old boy for heaven's sake." I protested

"That may be but we learn three years ago that men were able to conceive children just like women can." The doctor said soothingly but it wasn't working for me

"You keep saying children, what are you trying to tell me?" I asked

"Umm, well, you see about that. You're having… twins." He said quietly

"What!" I yelled and then I had to lay down I couldn't take this news

"Naruto? Kitten! Wake up." Naruko yelled worried

"What? Huh, oh what happened?" I asked sitting up

"You fainted, that's what happened." Naruko exclaimed

"Oh sorry, guess I couldn't take all this at once." I said standing up and putting my shirt back on

"Yeah that was a lot to take in." She said standing up "Can we leave now?" She asked the doctor

"Yes just come back every two weeks for a check up, ok?" the doctor said to me

"Yeah ok." I said walking to the door, now I have to tell Sasuke

"So what are you going to tell Sasuke?" Naruko asked as if she could read my thoughts

"Everything." I said looking at my older sister

"That's good." She said walking up to the house

"Yeah I'll see you in a little while." I said heading to Sasuke's house

"Ok I'll have dinner waiting." She said going in the house

Sasuke's prove

In the living room

_Knock, knock _

"Who is it?" I asked going to the door

"I don't know who do you think it is?" Naruto asked giggling

I opened the door and smiled "I thought you said you wasn't coming today." I said pulling him in my arms

"Yeah well I needed to talk to you and just because I said that doesn't mean I was telling the truth." He said pulling back

"Ok what do you need to talk to me about?" I asked pulling him down on the couch after closing the door

He looked from me to the floor "Well you remember that I had a doctor's appointment today?" He said still looking down

"Yeah?" I said watching him and then he looked up

"I-I'm pregnant Sasuke, with twins." He said in a whisper

"You're what? But how?" I asked surprised and happy at the same time

"That's what I said but the doctor said it was possible for men to conceive kids as well as women." He said, "I should've thought of the possibility because all the signs were there and to find out that I'm two months pregnant is too much." He said crying now

"Shh it's ok Naruto we'll figure this out." I said pulling him onto my lap and hugging him close. He just nodded and laid his head on my chest and ten minutes later, he was sleep. So, I got up, took him to my room, and put him under the covers

An hour later:

"Mmmm S-Sasuke?" Naruto called out sitting up

"Hey you're up." I said walking back in the room

"Yeah." He said yawning

"You still look tired." I said rubbing his hair

"No I'm fine just a little hungry." He said trying to get out of the bed

"Oh no you don't." I said pushing him back down "I'll have mom bring you something to eat." I added heading for the door

Twenty minutes later:

"Naruto I said stay in bed." I protested when I found him in the back yard laying on the ground looking at the sky

"It's boring laying in the bed all day and I'm not sleepy." He whine then added "Lay down with me please."

"Naruto-"I started

"Please!" he said pleadingly

"Fine." I said laying beside him and intertwined our fingers

"See isn't this nice." He asked lying his head on my chest

"Yeah it is." I said smiling at him

Thirty minutes later:

"Come on in you two. It's time for dinner." My dad said from the door

"I'm not hungry." Naruto said yawning

"You shouldn't be you've been eating all day." I said and he giggled "We'll just go to bed dad we're not hungry."

"Well ok, I'm guessing you're going to Naruto's." dad said

"Yeah Naruko will be waiting for us." I said standing and pulling Naruto up with me

Ten minutes later:

At Naruto's house in his room:

"Turn it off Sasuke I don't want to watch it anymore," Naruto protested

"Ok, Ok it's off you can come from under the cover now." I said laughing

He came from under the covers, laid on my chest and was asleep in no time. Then I followed soon after

Naruto's prove

The next morning

I woke up and ran to the bathroom and threw up

"Uhhhhh. This is so not for me." I mutter washing my face and brushing my teeth

"Hey you ok Naruto?" Sasuke asked standing at the door

"Yeah I'm fine." I said walking out just to run into him he set me back on my feet and pulled me back to the room

"Are you up to going to school today?" he asked sitting me down

"Yeah I'm good, let's get ready." I said getting my clothes out

"Ok then lets get ready." He said getting his clothes as well

Fifteen minutes later

They had ate breakfast and then headed to school

Sasuke's prove

Sixth period

Watching Naruto was entertaining today. The pink-headed girl continued to bother him until he went off on her. After that she didn't say any thing else to him. In addition, he was now asleep in his desk

Ten minutes later:

"Naruto wake up, we have to go to the next class." I said shaking him lightly

He groaned and sat up and noticed they were the only ones in the class aside from the teacher who gave him a small smile "But that's swim class." He whined

"You can sit out but you still have to go." I said pulling him lightly from the desk

He sighed and leaned against me when I wrapped my arm around his waist

Halfway through the class and we were in the nurse's office because he threw up at the smell of the pool water

"Hey how are you feeling?" I asked sitting beside him

He groaned and laid his head on my lap and I rubbed his back until he was sound asleep and then called dad to come get us

Ten minutes later

"Hey Sasuke, what's wrong?" dad asked walking in

"Nurse said he just need some rest and he should miss school tomorrow because it's just draining him." I said

"Ok well let's get him home and you look tired to." He commented picking Naruto up who whimpered before settling down and going back to sleep

"Nah I'm fine." I said not taking my eyes off Naruto as we walked towards the exit

"Are you sure?" He asked looking at me

I looked up and nodded then looked back at Naruto as we left the school.

Two months later

Naruto's now Four months and two weeks pregnant: two more weeks to go LOL

Sasuke: what happened to nine months

Naruto: Yeah what happened

Me: It's my story and you're a guy you don't need nine months

Itachi: it doesn't matter to me

Me: whatever here's the story

Sasuke's prove

"Naruto where are you?" I called out before I found him lying on the ground one arm behind his head sleeping with his other hand on his bloated belly

"Huh! Why do he have to come out here for his naps." I asked quietly

"Because it's peaceful out here." Itachi said getting ready to leave. I had finally figured out where he had been going all those times. Turns out my cousin went with Naruto's sister. (Yes Naruko and Itachi are dating.)

"Whatever bye Itachi." I said sitting down beside Naruto and put his head on my lap. He stirred at the movement but didn't wake

An hour later:

"Mmmm, Sasuke? When did you get out here?" Naruto said yawning and rubbing his belly

"It doesn't matter, but didn't I tell you to stay in the house?" I asked looking down at him

He blushed and looked away "But you were gone and I was bored. You can't expect me to stay in there everyday all-day and besides Itachi and Your dad didn't mind." He complained

"I'm only trying to keep you and the babies safe." I said rubbing his belly feeling a kick against my hand. Naruto giggled

"I guess they're saying that we are safe." He said giggling as they kicked again

"Fine." I said sighing it was hard not to give him whatever he wanted when he looked like that

He yawned and tried to sit up using my arms for extra support

"Are you still tired?" I asked helping him sit up all the way

"No I'm a little hungry and I really have to use the rest-room." He said frowning a little

"Ok come on, let's get you inside then." I said standing up and pulling him up with me and heading to the house

Minutes later:

"Are you done now." I asked standing at the bathroom door

"Yeah I'm on my way out, just washing my hands." He called back

"Ok but don't take too long or your food will get cold." I said walking back to the kitchen

He came in, eased down into the chair beside me and started eating. When he was done I took our plates to the sink and washed them off before putting them away

"Sasuke?" Naruto said sounding sad

I turned to him and immediately went to his side "What's wrong Naruto?" I asked swatting in front of him

"What are we going to do when the twins are born we can't go from house to house everyday?" He said fighting tears

"I don't know but I'll figure it out. You don't have to worry about it ok?" I said sitting in the chair and pulling him close

He nodded sniffing and wiping his eyes then he yawned

"Come on lets get you to bed." I said as mom walked in

"You two headed to bed?" she said putting the grocery bags down

Naruto said "No," at the same time I said "Yes,"

Mom laughed as she put the groceries away "Which one is it?" she asked

"No, I'm not sleepy." Naruto protested

"Yes you are, we're going to bed." I said pulling him up out of the chair

"But-"he started and I shot him a mild glare and he looked away but didn't say anything more

"Sasuke just let him watch TV, you know he always fall asleep watching it." Mom suggested

"Ok that's a good idea." I said smiling at her, she smiled back and then turned back to the groceries

Ten minutes later:

"Hey dad, how are you?" I asked standing by the rest-room door were Naruto was bathing

"I'm fine, and you?" He said pausing

"Yeah I'm good." I said smiling

"And Naruto?" He asked looking from me to the door behind me

"He's good too, fighting his sleep though, but its winning." I said laughing

"He's always trying to be stubborn." Dad agreed laughing to. When we settled down Naruto called me

"Well I'll let you take care of him. See you in the morning, goodnight."He said starting towards the master bedroom past the new nursery

"Yeah ok goodnight." I said opening the door to the rest room

"Yea, what is it Naruto." I asked as I walked in

"I'm ready to get out now." He said before he engulfed in a huge yawn

"Ok come on." I said helping him out and drying him off the helping him into he nightclothes and he yawned again

"Are you ready for bed now?" I asked as we entered my room

He only nodded leaning into me as I lead him to the bed

After making sure, he was asleep and comfortable I headed to my parents room to talk to them

Knock, Knock

"Who is it?" mom asked

"It's me." I said before dad answered the door and let me in

"What is it Sasuke?" dad asked sitting on the bed

"Well Naruto brought something to my attention earlier today and I wanted to talk to you guys about it." I said sitting beside him

"Ok we're listening, go on honey." Mom said

" Well we were talking about what we would do after the twins were born and I wanted to ask if I could move in with him and Naruko, so we wouldn't have to go from house to house everyday and so we would be together to take care of the twins." I explained seeing them hesitate

"You want to move in with him?" mom asked and when I nodded, she looked to dad

"Well it's the right thing to do and we'll still see him whenever they visit or we visit them." She said to my dad

"Well I guess it's alright and I'm glad you're making a good decision for once." Dad said smirking

"Whatever." I said laughing and they laughed too "thanks." I added before going to my room to see Naruto sitting up

Naruto's prove:

"What are you doing up?" Sasuke asked walking in the room

"I can't sleep." I explained as he put his nightclothes on

"Why did you have a nightmare?" he asked climbing under the covers and pulling me to him before kissing my cheek

"No I didn't have a nightmare." I said laying my head on his bare chest and yawning

He chuckled "well before you go back to sleep I got something to tell you." He said rubbing my back

"What?" I asked rubbing my eyes I got so sleepy out of nowhere

"Well I talked to my parents about what we would do after the twins were born." He said quietly

"And?" I asked stiffening, he patted my arm in comfort, and I relaxed

"I'm moving in with you and Naruko." He said in my ear and I smiled

"Really?" I asked trying to stop the yawn that was about to take me

"Yes." He said kissing my forehead and rocking me a little

The next day:

Still Naruto's prove

In the restroom

"Uhh." I groaned when I stood up away from the toilet

"Naruto, Can I please come in now?" Sasuke called from the hall

"Fine, you can come in." I said rinsing my mouth out

He came in and touched my cheek "Are you ok?" he asked worried

"Yeah I'm fine." I said leaning into him

"Come on we should get ready to go." He said pulling me along with him to his now empty room, aside from our day clothes on the nightstand, the bed, and dresser

"How did ya'll clear it out that fast." I asked surprised

He laughed, "Naruto, you were in the restroom for an hour." He said handing me my clothes and closing the door

Ten minutes later:

On our way to my house/ I think I fell asleep along the way

"Naruto, wake up babe we here." Sasuke said shaking me a little

I groaned and opened my eyes and was amazed at what I saw when I adjusted to the light.

Naruto: please!

Me: No, I'm not going to tell you now stop asking

Sasuke: tell him already so he can get that stupid pout off his face

Naruto: Hey!

Itachi: stop it already jeez! Here's the story, enjoy!

Me: Hey, that's my line! *pout*

Sasuke: not you too *stick my tongue out at him*

Me: enjoy the story!

We pulled up at a light blue, four- bedroom house in Domino, Japan. One State away from my old house! What was going on?

"S-Sasuke?" I asked turned to him and he smiled

"Surprise." He said laughing

"What the he-" I started but he stopped me with a glare

"No swearing,, and don't ruin the surprise. My dad bought this house for the twins, your sister, and us. Do you like it?" he asked getting out and helping me out

"Sure, it looks great." I said smiling

"Come on then let me give you a tour of the house." He said pulling me inside

Downstairs was the living room, kitchen, dining room, and half bathroom. Upstairs was Naruko's Room, the bathroom, our room that's connected to the nursery, and at the end of the hall was the guess room. I just love this place!

"You like it?" he asked as we went back downstairs

"Like it? I love it!" I exclaimed smiling and feeling the twins kicked in agreement

A week or so later (Naruto can go into labor any day now)

Getting ready for bed

"I'm glad Ishizu decided to stay and help deliver the twins." I said yawning and lying down

"Yeah me to, just let me know if you feel any pain or anything at all ok." He said for the hundredth time

"Yes Sasuke just go to sleep, you told me this already." I whined and he climbed in the bed beside me, pulling me closer

"I know, just nervous I guess." He said smiling

I laughed then yawned and after ten minutes I was, sleep and Sasuke followed soon after

Sasuke's prove

About mid-night

Naruto felt a sharp pain and gasped his hand going to his stomach and gasped again when the pain came again minutes later

"S-Sasuke, wake up." Naruto panted trying to get over the pain

I groaned but didn't wake

"Sasuke get your ass up!" he yelled

"Wha- Naruto go back to sleep." I said still half sleep

"I'm in labor, get up and take me to Ishizu now!" he demanded panting slightly

"You're what!" I jumped out of the bed and put my shorts on then helped him up "Ok come on lets go." I said walking him to the guess room were Ishizu was "Ishizu! Wake up Naruto's in labor!" I said and Naruto squeezed my hand as he had another contraction

"I'm up I kind of figured it was going to be tonight." She said getting out of bed, fully dressed and helped Naruto lay on the bed

I grabbed a wet towel and wiped the sweat from his forehead and he gave a small smile in thanks

(I don't know anything else about labor and delivering kids so skipping ahead.)

Naruto's prove

"Aw, they're so cute."I said to Sasuke who was the only one still in the room everyone else had left to give us some privacy

Sasuke was holding the boy- Naruske (couldn't think of anything else) and I had the girl- Siara (Yeah I know they're bad names but hey, I just used whatever popped up into my head. At least I tried)

"Yeah they are." He agreed smiling

"Ok you two hand them over so I can feed them." Ishizu said coming back in and taking both twins in her arms "And you need to rest Naruto." She added before leaving the room

"She's right, I know you're tired after twelve hours of labor." Sasuke said kissing my cheek and pulling the cover up around me

I closed my eyes and was soon sound asleep

The next day:

Still Naruto's prove

I woke up to the sound of the twins' cooing. I looked up to see Sasuke sleeping in the chair the twins beside me on the bed, I sat up carefully and picked up Naruske "Hi lil man." I said bouncing him a little and he smiled

Then laid him on my legs to pick Siara up, who had started to fuss "Hi princess, your dad's going to be real protective of you, you're so beautiful." I said kissing her cheek

"Sure I am, no boy is going to mess with my little girl." Sasuske said stretching before picking Naruske up from my lap and kissing my cheek before sitting back down and I giggled

"Hey you guys." Naruko said walking in

"Hey Naruko, what are you doing up this early?" I said sitting all the way up so she could sit down and hold Siara

"I wanted to see the twins." She said smiling

"Ok, well I'm going to go take a shower and put on some real clothes." I said getting up and heading to the bathroom

"Ok we're good here." Sasuke said laying a sleeping Naruske down

"Actually we can move the twins to the nursery." Naruko said standing

"Ok." He said picking Naruske back up and leaving the room

Ten minutes later:

"S-Sasuke what are you doing in here." I asked putting on my pants

"I just came to check on you." He said rubbing his hand through my wet hair and I shivered when he ran his hand down my chest

"I-I'm f-fine." I said stumbling on my words and taking a step back

He laughed, stepped up, and kissed me

I pulled away "No don't do this." I said shuddering when I saw the fire in his eyes

"Why?" he asked pushing me against the wall softly

"B-Because we have to get back to the twins." I said trying to get around him

"Itachi and Naruko, have them." He said kissing down my neck and I moaned

"See you want me to." He said moving down to my chest

"No I don't I-" I stopped mid-sentence and moaned "P-Please!" I said as his hand slid into my pants

"Relax." He said in a husky voice. I shivered as he pull out my erection and taking me into his mouth

"N-No!" I cried out moaning and he smirked and kept going

Sasuke's prove

Thirty minutes later:

"I'm coming." Naruto said panting

Ten minutes later, he came and I laughed at his dazed look. I was about to leave to let him get ready but he whimpered

"Please, take me." He said his eyes glazed over with desire

"So now you want me to." I teased walking back to him

"Please!" he said whimpering again

"Ok, ok." I said kissing him and pulling him down to the floor

He winced at first when I use three fingers to stretch him and when I finally entered him he winced again I had to be gentle at first because I was bigger then my hand. He moaned, closing his eyes, and panting slightly

Still Sasuke's prove

Two hours later:

I pulled out and he shuddered, opening his eyes

"This isn't over." I said helping him up so he could put his clothes on. He stumbled and leaned against me for support

"Come on let me help you." I said helping him put his clothes on and he leaned against the wall while I put my clothes on. On the way out, I wrapped my arm around his waist and he leaned into me trying to gain his strength back so he could stand straight without my help

Ten minutes later:

"Hey Naruto, the twins are sleeping so me and Itachi were going to go out for a while ok?" Naruko said walking towards the door that Itachi was holding open

"Ok you two have fun." He called from his spot on the couch

"Oh we will." Itachi said walking out the door and Naruko hit him, then giggled

"Come on Naruto let's go to our room and take a nap." I said pulling him off the couch

"Ok." He said still not completely able to walk without my support

Once in the room, I closed the door and pulled him to me "I told you it wasn't over." I whispered in his ear and he shuddered

"S-Sasuke d-don't do this." He said stuttering and whimpered when I kissed him

'You want me to." I said pushing him down on the bed

"B-But-" he started

I kissed him to get him to be quiet, pulled his shirt over his head, and trailed kisses down his chest

"D-don't do this." He stuttered again

"Shh relax." I said and smirked when he froze at my words

I slipped my hand in his pants and pulled out his erection

"Wait!" he begged, "Please don't do this." He added shuddering under my touch

"Too late." I said before taking him into my mouth, he whimpered, then moaned, and I smirked

"See you want me to." I said before continuing

Naruto's prove

Three hours later

We had gone from one point to another. How we go from that to love making I have no clue but one thing I do know for sure was that if we kept this up I won't be able to walk anymore,

Ten minutes later:

Siara starts crying

"Sasuke… w-we have t-to stop the t-twins are up." I said panting hard and opening my eyes, which I don't remember closing

"Fine, they just saved you." He said kissing my forehead and pulling out

I shuddered and sat up slowly looking for my clothes

"Don't worry, get some rest I'll get the twins." He said walking to the door then looked back at me "By the way your clothes are shredded at the end of the bed." He added before leaving the room

"Huh! Now I have to find me some more clothes." I muttered climbing out of the bed and felt a pain running up and down my body

"Ahh!" I gasped out in pain gripping the bed rail

"I told you to get some rest, why are you out of bed?" Sasuke asked rushing to help me back in the bed with Naruske in his arms

I got back under the covers, laid down, and the pain went away a little

"I was trying to find some clothes to put on." I said fighting the wave of drowsiness that hit me

He shook his head before kissing my forehead "Get some sleep." He said walking back towards the nursery door

I nodded and within minutes I was out like a light

Still Naruto's prove

An hour later:

"Mmmm." I groaned and turned over before shuddering and whimpering

"Shh, I'm here." Sasuke whispered pulling me closer after that I think I went back to sleep

Three hours later:

"Mmmm, Sasuke?" I said opening my eyes

"I'm right here." He said walking over and sitting on the bed holding both the twins in his arms

"Mmmm, are they sleeping?" I asked sitting up slowly

"Naruske is, I still working on this little princess." He said looking at Siara

"Let me try." I said holding out my arms for her

He put her in my arms "Be my guess." He added smirking

I rocked her whispering a lullaby in her ear that my mom use to sing to me and minutes later she was sound asleep and I smiled

"There, that wasn't hard." I said looking up at Sasuke who took her from my arms to take them back to their nursery

"Good job, you already make a good mother." He said before laughing. I just stuck my tongue out at him

Five minutes later:

He came back, closed the door, and started changing into his night clothes

"Are you about to go to bed?" I asked stretching and winced slightly

"We both are." He said getting in the bed and pulled me closer to him

"But I'm not sleepy." I lied

"Yeah you are." He said smirking

"No, I'm wide awake." I insisted

"Mmmm, so if you're not sleepy, we could have some fun." He said lifting his eyebrow

"N-No, I'm sleepy." I answered quickly before laying down

"Good." He said smirking, then kissing my cheek

Sasuke's prove

It took all of twenty minutes to get Naruto to go back to sleep, before I went to sleep

(10 in the morning)

I sat up and saw that Naruto was still sleeping but he had Siara on his chest and Naruske was between us. He was awake, playing with his plush toy

"Hi little one, how are you?" I said picking him up and he smiled

Ten minutes later Naruto woke up and laid Siara on his lap

"Good morning." I said smiling

He smiled back "Good morning."

"So how did you sleep?" I asked and he shrugged

I laughed and got out the bed to go change Naruske

"Wait I want to help." He said getting out of bed, picking Siara up, and winced

I walked back over to him to get the baby "Maybe you should stay in bed a little longer." I said watching him closely

"No, No I'm find." He said walking into the nursery

"Naruto-" I started

"I'm fine." He said turning away from me, started changing Siara's nappy

When we had them settled in their playpen he turned to leave the room and then cried out

"Are you okay?" I asked turning away from the twins

"I-I'm fine." He panted stumbling to the door

"No you're not come on." I said picking him up, carrying him to our room, and laying him on the bed

Fifteen minutes later

"How are you now?" I asked putting a wet towel on his head and started massaging his legs

He whimpered but didn't answer until minutes later "I'm okay, really." He said closing his eyes

"Are you sure?" I asked watching him drift in and out of sleep

He nodded but said nothing more and was sound asleep after that

Two hours later:

"So Ishizu is he ok?" I asked

"Yeah he's fine he just need to stay in the bed for a couple of days." She said pulling the cover up around his sleeping form

"Ok." I said sighing in relief

She laughed "You worry too much, especially when you're the one who did this to him." She said shaking her head

"Shut up, as long as he's ok." I said folding my arms

"Yeah whatever I got to go." She said walking to the door then added "Be back in two days to check on him okay?"

"Okay." I said getting in the bed I was tired, the twins were sleeping, Itachi and Naruko had just got home today, and Naruto had just went back to sleep.

So tonight had been a long night for everyone and I'm going to bed now.

Me: Hey, you two stop arguing

Itachi: He started it

Naruto: Yeah well she just ended it now shut up you're giving me a headache

Sasuke: Whatever I'm going to get something to eat *throw a ball at Naruto's head and a pillow at me*

Me and Naruto: Hey!

Until I write again. LOL Write again soon

Chapter nine thru fifteen coming soon


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto's prove

"I can't believe he's actually here in my house." I thought taking off the shirt. I had it half way off when I heard a soft intake of breathe and I looked up with the shirt now in my hand

"Oh sorry. I didn't mean to barge in. I should have knocked." Sasuke said forcing his eyes off my chest

I smiled "that's ok Naruko does it all the time." I said walking to my dresser and pull out a plain white t-shirt and put it on then got some shorts out and walk towards my bathroom

"You can make yourself comfortable I won't be long." I said to Sasuke

Sasuke's prove

"Your sister said she was starting dinner and you two will finish the design later." I said sitting on Naruto's bed looking at a photo of his family

"Ok" Naruto said coming out of the bathroom and sitting on the bed next to me looking at the picture I was holding and then looking away as if he couldn't stand to see it anymore

I put the picture back on the nightstand and handed him his phone "here you dropped this today."

"Oh I was wondering where it was." He said putting the phone on the nightstand beside the picture

"Where are your parents Naruto." I asked

He looked at me then at the floor "I don't want to talk about them." He whispered

"You can tell me Naruto." I said quietly

He looked up again this time with tears in his eyes and my heart contracted "they died in a car accident when I was six." He said still looking at me but the tears rolled freely down his face now "Naruko has been taking care of me since then. She made sure the police didn't put us in a foster home because she didn't want us to get separated." He said then looked down at his cover

"I'm sorry Naruto." I said hugging him to me

He shook his head "it's ok. I don't really remember them that much now." He said looking up at me and I did the first thing that came to mind I kissed him but he didn't pull away like I thought he would he pull himself closer to me and deepened the kiss

Naruto's prove

I had no clue how long we had been kissing until Naruko came in and we broke apart. My breath came in pants until I was able to control it

"Rice balls!" Naruko said then blushed "Oh sorry didn't mean to interrupt" She said backing out of the room when she was out she smiled "I knew it!" she thought as she went back downstairs

I straightened up on the bed as Sasuke's hand slid from under my shirt

"Sorry about that." I said blushing

"That's ok." Sasuske said smiling "Hey do you want to go out tomorrow?" He added

"Like on a date?" I asked

"Yeah, what do you think?" He asked

"Sure I would love to." I said smiling and he smiled back

Sasuke's prove

Leaving the arcade

"So Naruto did you have fun?" I asked

"Yeah it was great!" He said smiling

"Good. Do you want to come to my house for dinner?" I asked and I could see him hesitating

"Um…Sure." He said and I could tell he was nervous and I had to bite my tongue to hold back a laugh

"Is something wrong?" I asked

"N-no nothing's wrong." He said his cheeks burning a deep red

"Ok come on then." I said smiling

Sasuke's house

"Hey Sasuke." Itachi said

"Hey Itachi." I said

"Who's your friend?" Itachi asked

"This is Naruto." I said with a smile

"Well nice to meet you Naruto." Itachi said

"Nice to meet you too." Naruto said

"Welcome home Sasuke!" mom said coming in from the kitchen

"Hi mom." I said giving my mom a hug "where's dad?"

"He's out of town on business." Mom said

"Guess I already knew that." I said

"Who is this?" Mom asked

"Oh this is Naruto." I said smiling again

"Oh so this is Naruto. My Sasuke has a boyfriend, and he's so cute!" Mom said smiling

"Mom!" I said

"Sorry, so are you staying for dinner?" mom said

"Yes ma'me." Naruto said shyly

I just smiled and pulled him to the dinning room and made him sit beside me

"So Naruto how long have you been living with your sister?" mom asked

"For a while now." Naruto answered

"Where are your parents?" mom asked and I saw how the question hurt him

"Mom." She looked at me, I shook my head, and she nodded understanding

"Sorry Naruto never mind." She said and he just nodded "So are you staying over tonight." She asked him and he looked up

"Um… I guess since it's raining and everything." He said with a slight smile on his face then he turned to look at me. I shook my head and he turned away and started back eating. Mom just giggled and Itachi raised his eyebrows at me and I smiled in response

Naruto's prove

"Sasuke can you show me where the bathroom is?" I asked turning away from the window I was standing at

"Sure." Sasuske said getting up from his bed "Follow me." He added going out the door to a door almost right across the hall from his room. I went in used the rest room and started washing my hands. I was still washing my hands when I felt someone watching me.

"Do you normally take this long to wash your hands?" Sasuke asked from the doorway

I jumped and turned around "How long have you been standing there?" I asked rinsing the rest of the soap from my hands

"A while." He answered simply

I turned back to face him "Why?"

"I don't know. I just felt like it." He said coming in, closing the door, and locking it

I swallowed hard "w-what are y-you doing?" I asked as he came towards me

"Shh relax." He said standing in front of me now. Then he kissed me and everything started to get blurry

"S-Sasuke s-stop we shouldn't, not here." I stuttered

"Relax." He said again as he started trailing kisses down my neck to the base of my throat and ran his hand up my shirt

"Sasuke! S-stop!" I said trying to catch my breath

"Do you really want me to?" he asked dropping to his knees kissing my stomach then unbuttoning my pants and sliding his hand down into my boxers

"Sasuke stop! Don't do this." I said trying to push him away but he wasn't listening he pulled my erection out and took me in his mouth

"Ahh! Sa-Sasuke s-stop!" I yelled and moaned at the same time what was he doing. He wasn't listening he just kept going

"Ahh! Stop now." I yelled moaning again

"Don't you say please?" He asked smirking then went back to what he was doing and I couldn't help the pleasure I felt from this but it was still wrong. We were at his parents' house for god's sake!

"I'm coming." I said moaning again and then I came and he just laughed at my blush

"You come an awful lot don't you?" he asked wiping his mouth on his sleeve and laughed "So cute." He said rubbing my cheek "Come on let's go to bed got to go to school tomorrow." He added, I groaned and he laughed again

"Come on." He said taking my hand and pulling me back to his room


	3. Chapter 3

Sasuke's POV

The next morning

"Naruto get up. We got to get ready for school." I said shaking him, he just groaned and turned over

"Come on Naruto, get up!" I said shaking him again. This time he stirred and opened his eyes

"Ahchoo!" He sneezed sitting up

"Are you getting sick?" I asked looking at him

"No, it's just a sneeze." He said stretching and yawning

I just laughed, got up, and pulled him out of bed "Come on get up." I said

"Ugh! You're worser then Naruko." He whined standing up

I just laughed and walked to the bathroom to get dressed and he sighed and followed. Ten minutes later, we headed to school

Naruto's prove

At school in fifth period

Man I'm so tired. Maybe I am sick. I thought as I laid my head on my desk. I could feel Sasuke watching me, so I looked back at him, smiled, and saw him smile back before I turned back around

"Naruto what's going on between you and Sasuke? He's been watching you this whole class period." Sakura asked looking at me

I blushed and looked down at my desk I guess that was a good enough explanation for her because she just turned around to face the teacher again. I shook my head and layback down but I could hear Sasuke laughing

After swim class

I climbed out of the water and was automatically hit with a wave of dizziness

"Hey Naruto you ok?" Sasuke asked coming up to me

"Uh y-yeah I'm fine." I said, my head spinning so fast

"Are you sure?" He asked worried

"Yeah." I said and then everything went black and I could feel water all over me

"Naruto! Naruto! Come on Naruto wake up!" Sasuke called from a distance. When I finally got up, I was in the nurse's office

"Oh, Naruto are you ok?" Sasuke asked coming to sit beside me just as the nurse came back in

"No. He has a high fever and he needs to go home and get some rest. You here me Mr. Umshimaki."

"Yes ma'me." I said sitting all the way up

"Ok then," She said "I'll be right back." She added leaving the room

"You scared the hell out of me. Next time just tell me when you feel sick." Sasuke said as soon as she was out of the room

I flinch back from his anger "Sorry I thought the feeling would go away." I said as I got down off the colt

"Where are you going?" He said standing up

"To the restroom." I said stretching

"I'll walk with you." He said taking my hand

"You're acting like I'm a baby." I complained as we walked down the hall

"No I'm not. I'm just making sure you don't pass out again." He said opening the bathroom door for me

"Huh whatever." I said washing my face, he just laughed, but as I was drying my hands, he pressed me against the wall and kissed me

"S-stop Sasuke, I don't want you to get sick." I said pushing him away

"That doesn't bother me." He said kissing me again and pushing my mouth open with his tongue. By the time, I got enough breath to make him stop he was already moving downwards and my breath caught in my throat, but only for a minute

"Sasuke stop! Not here, we're at school." I said turning red, but yet again he wasn't listening to me he locked the door, unbuttoned my pants, slid his hand down, and I shivered under his touch

"Seems like you want me to." He said as he took my erection out of my pants and took me in his mouth

"Ahh! Not here, s-stop!" I said slightly panting but he continued as if he hadn't heard me

"Ahh! Mmmm!" I said moaning and I could see him smirking

"Sasuke stop." I said panting harder

"I don't want to." He said continuing

"I'm coming." I said minutes later, then I did, and the bell rang for us to go to seventh period

"Huh fix your clothes so we can go to class we'll finish this later." He said getting a paper towel and wiping his mouth then he kissed me, unlocked the door, took my hand, and we headed to our seventh period class

Sasuke's prove

After school

"Come on Naruto." I said waiting on him at the bottom of the school steps

"I'm coming."He said running down the steps and stopping beside me

"Where were you?" I asked as we started walking

"Sakura stopped me in the hall on the way out." He said looking slightly unease

"For what Naruto?" I said trying to understand his expression

He looked at me then away "She said she loved me." He said quietly then quickly added "But I told her I didn't feel the same way about her." When he finally looked up at me, we were in front of his house

"Ok' we'll talk about it tomorrow at my house; tonight you get you some sleep." I said, kissed his forehead, then walked towards my house

Naruto's prove

"Naruko I'm home!" I called out as I walked in

"Oh kitten! Are you ok? I heard you almost drown!" She said hugging me, then pulled back and looked at me

"Kitten what's these bruises?" She asked looking at my neck

"It's nothing." I said blushing

"Who did this to you, did someone hit you." She asked tugging at my shirt

"No, now stop Naruko." I said blushing even more

"Then what's- oh! You didn't! Naruto how could you." She yelled realizing what the bruises really were

"No it's not like that, Naruko let me explain!" I begged knowing what she was thinking

"I'm all ears. Did Sasuske do this to you?" She asked accusingly

I looked down "Yes, But he love me and we didn't have sex, I promise we didn't." I said blushing because of how close we came to that at his house last night

"Oh ok, I guess that's alright then." She said looking relieved

"I'm going to do my homework and go to bed ok." I said heading for the stairs before she saw any of the other marks Sasuke had left on me and the places he left them

"Ok." She said going back to the kitchen

Later on that night

(10:30 p.m.)

~ring ring~

I groaned and turned over "who is calling at this time of night" I muttered

~ring ring~

"Hello?" I said sitting up

"Hey Naruto. How you feeling?" Sasuke asked

"I'm good; do you know what time it is?" I asked laying back down

"Yeah, I know what time it is; sorry to wake you I was just checking to make sure you were ok." He said laughing

"Yeah, yeah I'm good. You woke me up out of a damn good dream though." I said laughing lightly

He laughed, "Well I'll let you get back to that. Good night babe," He said

"Yeah good night Sasuke." I said hanging up and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow

Sasuke's prove

The next day waiting outside of Naruto's house

"Sorry I took so long." He said straightening his shirt

"That's ok, but what took so long." I asked as he intertwined our hands together

"Naruko wouldn't let me leave in my first outfit, the second one, or the third one." He said sighing

I laughed at his expression then stopped when I saw him frown "Wow she must have really hated those." I said looking at him

He smirked then said "yeah but you would've liked them." Then looked away from me

I laughed and pulled him closer to me "well maybe next time." I whispered in his ear

He giggled, blushed, and looked away again

At Sasuke's house

"Where's your mom?" Naruto asked

"She's gone right now, but she'll be back later." I said smirking

"Oh ok." He said looking around

"Hey Naruto, Hey Sasuke." Itachi said

"Hey Itachi, where are you going." I asked

"Just out for a little while with some friends. I'll be back later." He said going out the door, but I saw him smirking so I instantly knew where he was really going.

"Oh ok then bye." I said walking towards my room "You coming." I called over my shoulder towards Naruto

"Huh? Oh yeah sorry." He said following close behind me to my room

"So what do you want to do today?" I said lying across the bed with my arms behind my head

"I don't know." He said sitting beside me "What do you want to do?" He asked looking down at me

I sat up and kissed him then pushed him back on the bed "I want to do you." I whispered in his ear and heard him take in a shaky breath

"I don't know about this." He said quietly

"Why?" I asked looking at him

"I-I don't know." He said shivering as I kissed his neck

"It seems like you want to." I said smirking he just nodded and kissed me again

I took his shirt off and started trailing kisses down his chest to the hem of his pants and he shivered again. Then I unbuttoned his pants and slid them off, right along with his boxers. He was so gorgeous laying here naked against my sheets. Then I took my clothes off and started out soft and slow.

Naruto's prove

An hour later

"Sasuke we have to s-stop now. I don't think I can go any longer." I panted

"Relax." He whispered and once that word slipped out I knew what he was about to do, and just as if he could read my thoughts ha slipped me in his mouth

"Ahh! Mmmm! S-Sasuke mmmm s-stop p-please." I said panting harder, but he wasn't listening, he never does when he did this to me

"Ahh! Mmmm! S-Sasuke p-please mmmm." I said moaning again and I knew that when that sound slipped out he wasn't going to stop so I just let him continue Crying out constantly with pleasure

"I'm coming." I said panting hard and then I shuddered and came a lot

He just laughed, wiped his mouth, and pulled me into his arms were I fell to sleep instantly and I could feel that he was sleep too.


	4. Chapter 4

Sasuke's prove

The next morning

"Sasuke wake up." Mom said shaking me

"Mom! It's too early." I protested putting a pillow over my head

"Come on Sasuke get up." She said laughing, her musical laugh

I groaned and sat up letting my eyes adjust to the light

"Are you two coming down for breakfast?" She asked looking from me to Naruto who was still fast asleep next to me

"Yeah let me wake him up and we'll be right down." I said looking down at Naruto and smiled

"You really love him don't you?" She said looking at Naruto as he stirred, turned away from the light, and snuggled closer to me

"Yeah I do actually." I said turning to her smiling. She smiled back

"Well I'll let you guys get dressed, see you down stairs." She said leaving the room

"Naruto wake up." I said kissing his cheek. He turned over and kissed me fully on the lips

"I'm not sleeping anymore." He whispered opening his eyes

He is so gorgeous I thought laughing then let my fingers trail down his chest and he blushed "So cute." I whispered

"Shut up." He said and hit me with a pillow, giggled, and kissed me again. I didn't protest I just deepened the kiss, but when he whimpered, he pushed away

I looked at him "what's wrong?" I asked

"Nothing's wrong, but you told your mom we'd be down for breakfast." He said getting ready to get up

"So, I tell her that every morning but I never go." I said smiling

"Well you're going this time now get up." He said standing up but having to catch his balance

"Are you ok?" I asked watching him grab his clothes and head to the bathroom

"Yeah fine just felt dizzy for a minute that's all." He said smiling "When I get back you need to be ready." He added walking in the bathroom

15 minutes later

"Stop Sasuke, come on." Naruto said blushing hard

"Ok, come on." I said giving him his shirt back, when he put it back on we headed downstairs

"Morning Itachi, Mom." I said making Naruto sit beside me then saw dad come in from the kitchen "Oh hi dad, good morning!" I said giving him a hug

"Good morning. I'm surprised you're even down here this early." Dad said

"Yeah well someone wouldn't let me stay in bed." I said looking at Naruto, who blushed and looked down

"Well I'm glad he's here to be a good influence on you. Thanks Naruto." Dad said looking at him

"Umm you're welcome." He said still blushing from all the attention he was getting

Naruto's prove

After breakfast in Sasuke's room

"Sasuke p-please stop." I said panting, but I knew it was no use; this had been going on for forty-five minutes "Please!" I cried out then moaned. Ten minutes more went by before someone knocked on the door

"Who is it?" Sasuke asked and when he pulled out, I shuddered and tried to control my breathing

"It's your dad, can I come in?" he asked and I climbed under the covers and turned on my side

"Sure dad come on in." Sasuke said sliding on his pants

"Hey I was going to ask if you guys wanted to go to the mall." He said coming in and sitting down "oh is he sleeping?" he asked

"No he's just hiding from me." Sasuke said laughing when he saw me shudder

"Aw well, do you guys want to go?" He asked

"Sasuke can we go?" I asked from under the cover

"Hmmm ok I guess we can go. Are you going to come from under the covers?" He asked

I poked my head out from under the covers, and then sat up "Happy?" I asked

"Yes very." He said laughing

"Well I'll give you guys some time to get ready." His dad said smiling

"Ok dad, give us ten minutes." Sasuske said

"Ok." His dad said leaving the room

"This isn't over." He told me when his dad closed the door

I smiled "for a few hours it is." I said getting up to put my clothes on. He laughed and put his clothes on

Sasuke's prove

At the mall

"Hey Sasuke look at this. Do you like it?" Naruto asked coming out of the dressing room

"Yeah you look great." I said looking him over

"Thanks Sasuke, why aren't you trying on anything?" He asked giggling

"I'll wait until you're done." I said then picked up an outfit that I knew would make him blush "why don't you try this one on?" I asked showing it to him

"Sasuke!" He protested blushing hard

"What I just asked if you would try it on." I said laughing

"Ok." He said still blushing, but he took it from me and went back in the dressing room to put it on, then came back out

"Whoa!" I said unable to take my eyes off him

He blushed "Do you like it?" he asked giggling

"Yeah you look… great." I said trying to look away

He giggled again then came to sit in my lap and looked up at me "Really?" He asked still looking at me

"Yeah and I want you so bad right now, so if you don't want me to take you right here in this store I suggest you go change." I whispered in his ear, he giggled and went back in the dressing room

"Come on Naruto let me see the next one." I said still sitting down

"No I'm not coming out, I hate it." He called out

"If you don't come out I'm coming in." I warned

"No I'm not coming out and you're not coming in." He protested

"That's it I'm coming in." I said and went into the dressing room and halted automatically how could he not like it he was gorgeous I looked up to see him blushing

"I told you not to come in." he protested, but he didn't try to put me out instead he kissed me and I deepened it, he whimpered as I pressed him against the wall and let my hand slip into the sexy bottoms he was wearing and he whimpered again. That's when I knew he was ready to go back to the house and finish what we started at first, so I pulled away and he whimpered in disappointment

"Shh." I said kissing his forehead "Not here wait until we get home." I added, he whimpered again, and I laughed, "Put your clothes on so we can pay for these and then we can go." I said picking up some of the outfits he didn't want so I could put them back

"But you didn't get to shop for anything." He protested trying to stop the shudder that went through him

"That's fine I didn't want any thing and we can always come shopping again if I want something later, but right now I only want you." I said smiling

He smiled back and blushed a deep red "Ok let's go then." He said a minute later

Still Sasuke's prove

On the way back home Naruto had whimpered three times more before we got home. Dad had asked what was wrong I just told him that he had a stomachache and just needed to lie down

At home:

"Come on Naruto." I said taking his hand and pulling him to the room. Once there I locked the door

"S-Sasuke please." Naruto said whimpering again

Naruto's prove

"Ahh! Mmmm!" I cried out moaning, "S-Sasuke please stop." I added panting

It had been two hours since we started back doing this and I had come twice already. I didn't think I could go any longer but it felt so good, but I can't go any longer it's too much

"Sasuke please stop. Ahh!" I cried out shuddering

"Mmmm Naruto!" Sasuke panted as he came and we both shuddered

He pulled out, laid on the side of me, and I was asleep as soon as he pulled me into his arms and he followed soon after


	5. Chapter 5

Sasuke's prove

I groaned and sat up, still half sleep.

"Sasuke are you woke?" mom called from outside the door

"Yeah I'm up give me a minute ok." I called back as I climbed out of bed and put my pants on then unlocked the door and let her in

"Hey mom what's up?" I said climbing back under the cover so Naruto wouldn't wake

"I just came in the see if you two were coming down to breakfast since your dad was leaving this afternoon." She said sitting down. When the bed moved Naruto shuddered and snuggled closer to me

"Is he ok? I heard he was having stomachaches yesterday." She said looking at him

"Yeah he's ok." I said looking at him too

"Are you sure?" She asked looking to me now

"Yeah I'm sure." I said looking at her smiling and she smiled back

"Okay just come down when you're ready." She said leaving the room

As the door closed Naruto sighed and woke up

"Who was that?" he asked stretching

"That was my mom. My dad's leaving today and she wanted to see if we were coming down for breakfast." I said watching him closely to make sure he was ok

"Sasuke are we going to go?" he asked wincing slightly before he shook it off

"I don't know if you're up to moving right now." I said still watching him intently

"What are you talking about I'm fine." He said standing up only to sit back down wincing again

"What's this about being fine?" I asked making him lay back down

"Huh! It's not fair I'm perfectly fine." He complained trying to get back up

I growled, "Stay still and lay down now." I retorted

He flinched but did as he was told "fine." He muttered before closing his eyes and he was sleep in no time. I shook my head and went downstairs

"Hey dad, mom, Itachi. What's up?" I asked getting some orange juice and sitting down

"Hey, where's Naruto?" Dad asked finishing his food

"He's still sleeping." I answered finishing my juice and standing up

"You're not going to eat?" mom asked

"Nah, I'm not hungry right now." I said walking to the kitchen

Naruto's prove

Walking to my house with Sasuke

"I can't believe I slept that long." I said as we crossed the street

"Really it doesn't matter you were tired, you needed your sleep." He said looking at me

"Yeah I guess I was tired." I said kissing his cheek

"Hey how about we go swimming tomorrow?" he asked as we stopped on my doorstep

"Okay that sounds fun." I said opening the door

"Bye Naruto." He said kissing me until my body begged for air then he released me

"Bye Sasuke." I said blushing and going in the house "Naruko I'm home." I called out to my sister

"Kitten!" she said as she hugged me and I did everything I could not to wince "Did you have fun at Sasuke's house?" She asked stepping back

"Yeah I did and I met his dad." I said smiling

"Really that's great Naruto! You must really love him?" She said back

"Yeah I do and he loves me too. He told me and his family."

"Aw! That's great Naruto I'm so happy for you." She squealed

"Yeah I'm happy too, so what are you doing." I asked sitting down

"Nothing just working on a new design." She replied

"Really can I see?" I asked

"Sure come on." She said going in her office

Sasuke's prove

A month later: at Naruto's house

"Good morning Sasuke." Naruto said sitting up, we had had sex the night before but Naruko was gone then

"Good morning. What are you doing up this early?" I asked sitting up

"Couldn't sleep." He said running a hand through his hair

"Why have another nightmare?" I asked pulling him onto my lap

He shook his head and laid it on my chest "it's not that, I don't know what it is." He said yawning and closing his eyes and five minutes later, he was sleep

So cute I thought kissing his cheek when Naruko came in

"Oh good morning Sasuke, is he sleeping?" she asked standing in the doorway

"Yeah he just went Back to sleep like a minute ago." I said putting the cover around him

"Oh ok when he wake up tell him I need to talk to him ok." She said turning for the door

"Ok I will." I said still holding him and she left the room

When I thought he was in a deep sleep I laid him down on the bed but picked him back up when he started whimpering and he instantly quieted and snuggled closer to me. I shook my head "what am I going to do with you." I whispered laying down with him on my chest

Naruto's prove

Two hours later:

I woke up feeling horrible. I ran to the bathroom and threw up

"Uhhhhh!" I groaned laying on the floor until Sasuke picked me up, carried me back to the bed, and laid me down

"Are you ok?" He asked wetting a towel and putting it on my head

"Yeah I just felt sick for a minute." I said turning on my side so I could lay my head in his lap

"You sure `cause you look kind of pale." He asked worried

"Yeah let me just lay here for a while." I said closing my eyes

An hour later:

I woke up and looked around "What? What time is it?" I Asked sitting up to stretch

"It's about five in the evening, you slept all day." Sasuke said watching me

"I did? Wow I didn't know I was that tired." I said stretching again

"You've been doing this a lot lately are you sure you ok." Sasuke said frowning slightly

"Yeah I'm fine, but I'm starving." I said standing up

"Ok let's go get you some to eat." He said taking my hand and leading me to the kitchen and fixed me something to eat. When I was done, we decided to get dressed and go walking since Naruko was gone

Ten minutes later:

Leaving the house

"Where are we going to go walking?" I asked steeping down off the porch

"Any where you want to go." Sasuke said taking my hand

"Let's go swimming." I said smiling

"Ok I guess that's a good idea." He said as we headed towards the swimming pool

Sasuke's prove

Getting out of the pool

"Sasuke s-stop please!" Naruto said panting and I was only kissing his neck and chest

"No I don't want to." I said smirking

"Sasuke Stop people are staring." He protested

"Fine, let's go." I said laughing and putting my shirt on, he did the same. Then we started walking to my house

Fifteen minutes later:

At my house in the kitchen

"So what do you want to eat?" I asked opening the refrigerator

"Umm, a sandwich is ok." He said sitting on the counter

"Ok what kind?" I asked taking the bread out

"Ham and turkey." He said smiling

"Ok coming right up." I said fixing two sandwiches "Here you go." I said handing him one then sitting down and eating mine

When he was done, he put the plates in the sink, turned to me, and kissed me "Best sandwich ever." He said laughing

"Thanks, I did my best." I said pulling him closer

He just giggled "I know you did." He said still giggling and then kissed me. I nipped his lip and he opened his mouth for my tongue to slide in. then I deepened the kiss and he moaned, moving closer to me

Naruto's prove

Two days before summer vacation

"I'm what?" I yelled feeling like I was about to faint

"You're two months pregnant." The doctor said again and I and Naruko just looked at each other

"I can't be I'm a seventeen year old boy for heaven's sake." I protested

"That may be but we learn three years ago that men were able to conceive children just like women can." The doctor said soothingly but it wasn't working for me

"You keep saying children, what are you trying to tell me?" I asked

"Umm, well, you see about that. You're having… twins." He said quietly

"What!" I yelled and then I had to lay down I couldn't take this news

"Naruto? Kitten! Wake up." Naruko yelled worried

"What? Huh, oh what happened?" I asked sitting up

"You fainted, that's what happened." Naruko exclaimed

"Oh sorry, guess I couldn't take all this at once." I said standing up and putting my shirt back on

"Yeah that was a lot to take in." She said standing up "Can we leave now?" She asked the doctor

"Yes just come back every two weeks for a check up, ok?" the doctor said to me

"Yeah ok." I said walking to the door, now I have to tell Sasuke

"So what are you going to tell Sasuke?" Naruko asked as if she could read my thoughts

"Everything." I said looking at my older sister

"That's good." She said walking up to the house

"Yeah I'll see you in a little while." I said heading to Sasuke's house

"Ok I'll have dinner waiting." She said going in the house

Sasuke's prove

In the living room

_Knock, knock _

"Who is it?" I asked going to the door

"I don't know who do you think it is?" Naruto asked giggling

I opened the door and smiled "I thought you said you wasn't coming today." I said pulling him in my arms

"Yeah well I needed to talk to you and just because I said that doesn't mean I was telling the truth." He said pulling back

"Ok what do you need to talk to me about?" I asked pulling him down on the couch after closing the door

He looked from me to the floor "Well you remember that I had a doctor's appointment today?" He said still looking down

"Yeah?" I said watching him and then he looked up

"I-I'm pregnant Sasuke, with twins." He said in a whisper

"You're what? But how?" I asked surprised and happy at the same time

"That's what I said but the doctor said it was possible for men to conceive kids as well as women." He said, "I should've thought of the possibility because all the signs were there and to find out that I'm two months pregnant is too much." He said crying now

"Shh it's ok Naruto we'll figure this out." I said pulling him onto my lap and hugging him close. He just nodded and laid his head on my chest and ten minutes later, he was sleep. So, I got up, took him to my room, and put him under the covers

An hour later:

"Mmmm S-Sasuke?" Naruto called out sitting up

"Hey you're up." I said walking back in the room

"Yeah." He said yawning

"You still look tired." I said rubbing his hair

"No I'm fine just a little hungry." He said trying to get out of the bed

"Oh no you don't." I said pushing him back down "I'll have mom bring you something to eat." I added heading for the door

Twenty minutes later:

"Naruto I said stay in bed." I protested when I found him in the back yard laying on the ground looking at the sky

"It's boring laying in the bed all day and I'm not sleepy." He whine then added "Lay down with me please."

"Naruto-"I started

"Please!" he said pleadingly

"Fine." I said laying beside him and intertwined our fingers

"See isn't this nice." He asked lying his head on my chest

"Yeah it is." I said smiling at him

Thirty minutes later:

"Come on in you two. It's time for dinner." My dad said from the door

"I'm not hungry." Naruto said yawning

"You shouldn't be you've been eating all day." I said and he giggled "We'll just go to bed dad we're not hungry."

"Well ok, I'm guessing you're going to Naruto's." dad said

"Yeah Naruko will be waiting for us." I said standing and pulling Naruto up with me

Ten minutes later:

At Naruto's house in his room:

"Turn it off Sasuke I don't want to watch it anymore," Naruto protested

"Ok, Ok it's off you can come from under the cover now." I said laughing

He came from under the covers, laid on my chest and was asleep in no time. Then I followed soon after


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto's prove

The next morning

I woke up and ran to the bathroom and threw up

"Uhhhhh. This is so not for me." I mutter washing my face and brushing my teeth

"Hey you ok Naruto?" Sasuke asked standing at the door

"Yeah I'm fine." I said walking out just to run into him he set me back on my feet and pulled me back to the room

"Are you up to going to school today?" he asked sitting me down

"Yeah I'm good, let's get ready." I said getting my clothes out

"Ok then lets get ready." He said getting his clothes as well

Fifteen minutes later

They had ate breakfast and then headed to school

Sasuke's prove

Sixth period

Watching Naruto was entertaining today. The pink-headed girl continued to bother him until he went off on her. After that she didn't say any thing else to him. In addition, he was now asleep in his desk

Ten minutes later:

"Naruto wake up, we have to go to the next class." I said shaking him lightly

He groaned and sat up and noticed they were the only ones in the class aside from the teacher who gave him a small smile "But that's swim class." He whined

"You can sit out but you still have to go." I said pulling him lightly from the desk

He sighed and leaned against me when I wrapped my arm around his waist

Halfway through the class and we were in the nurse's office because he threw up at the smell of the pool water

"Hey how are you feeling?" I asked sitting beside him

He groaned and laid his head on my lap and I rubbed his back until he was sound asleep and then called dad to come get us

Ten minutes later

"Hey Sasuke, what's wrong?" dad asked walking in

"Nurse said he just need some rest and he should miss school tomorrow because it's just draining him." I said

"Ok well let's get him home and you look tired to." He commented picking Naruto up who whimpered before settling down and going back to sleep

"Nah I'm fine." I said not taking my eyes off Naruto as we walked towards the exit

"Are you sure?" He asked looking at me

I looked up and nodded then looked back at Naruto as we left the school.

Two months later

Naruto's now Four months and two weeks pregnant: two more weeks to go LOL

Sasuke: what happened to nine months

Naruto: Yeah what happened

Me: It's my story and you're a guy you don't need nine months

Itachi: it doesn't matter to me

Me: whatever here's the story

Sasuke's prove

"Naruto where are you?" I called out before I found him lying on the ground one arm behind his head sleeping with his other hand on his bloated belly

"Huh! Why do he have to come out here for his naps." I asked quietly

"Because it's peaceful out here." Itachi said getting ready to leave. I had finally figured out where he had been going all those times. Turns out my cousin went with Naruto's sister. (Yes Naruko and Itachi are dating.)

"Whatever bye Itachi." I said sitting down beside Naruto and put his head on my lap. He stirred at the movement but didn't wake

An hour later:

"Mmmm, Sasuke? When did you get out here?" Naruto said yawning and rubbing his belly

"It doesn't matter, but didn't I tell you to stay in the house?" I asked looking down at him

He blushed and looked away "But you were gone and I was bored. You can't expect me to stay in there everyday all-day and besides Itachi and Your dad didn't mind." He complained

"I'm only trying to keep you and the babies safe." I said rubbing his belly feeling a kick against my hand. Naruto giggled

"I guess they're saying that we are safe." He said giggling as they kicked again

"Fine." I said sighing it was hard not to give him whatever he wanted when he looked like that

He yawned and tried to sit up using my arms for extra support

"Are you still tired?" I asked helping him sit up all the way

"No I'm a little hungry and I really have to use the rest-room." He said frowning a little

"Ok come on, let's get you inside then." I said standing up and pulling him up with me and heading to the house

Minutes later:

"Are you done now." I asked standing at the bathroom door

"Yeah I'm on my way out, just washing my hands." He called back

"Ok but don't take too long or your food will get cold." I said walking back to the kitchen

He came in, eased down into the chair beside me and started eating. When he was done I took our plates to the sink and washed them off before putting them away

"Sasuke?" Naruto said sounding sad

I turned to him and immediately went to his side "What's wrong Naruto?" I asked swatting in front of him

"What are we going to do when the twins are born we can't go from house to house everyday?" He said fighting tears

"I don't know but I'll figure it out. You don't have to worry about it ok?" I said sitting in the chair and pulling him close

He nodded sniffing and wiping his eyes then he yawned

"Come on lets get you to bed." I said as mom walked in

"You two headed to bed?" she said putting the grocery bags down

Naruto said "No," at the same time I said "Yes,"

Mom laughed as she put the groceries away "Which one is it?" she asked

"No, I'm not sleepy." Naruto protested

"Yes you are, we're going to bed." I said pulling him up out of the chair

"But-"he started and I shot him a mild glare and he looked away but didn't say anything more

"Sasuke just let him watch TV, you know he always fall asleep watching it." Mom suggested

"Ok that's a good idea." I said smiling at her, she smiled back and then turned back to the groceries

Ten minutes later:

"Hey dad, how are you?" I asked standing by the rest-room door were Naruto was bathing

"I'm fine, and you?" He said pausing

"Yeah I'm good." I said smiling

"And Naruto?" He asked looking from me to the door behind me

"He's good too, fighting his sleep though, but its winning." I said laughing

"He's always trying to be stubborn." Dad agreed laughing to. When we settled down Naruto called me

"Well I'll let you take care of him. See you in the morning, goodnight."He said starting towards the master bedroom past the new nursery

"Yeah ok goodnight." I said opening the door to the rest room

"Yea, what is it Naruto." I asked as I walked in

"I'm ready to get out now." He said before he engulfed in a huge yawn

"Ok come on." I said helping him out and drying him off the helping him into he nightclothes and he yawned again

"Are you ready for bed now?" I asked as we entered my room

He only nodded leaning into me as I lead him to the bed

After making sure, he was asleep and comfortable I headed to my parents room to talk to them

Knock, Knock

"Who is it?" mom asked

"It's me." I said before dad answered the door and let me in

"What is it Sasuke?" dad asked sitting on the bed

"Well Naruto brought something to my attention earlier today and I wanted to talk to you guys about it." I said sitting beside him

"Ok we're listening, go on honey." Mom said

" Well we were talking about what we would do after the twins were born and I wanted to ask if I could move in with him and Naruko, so we wouldn't have to go from house to house everyday and so we would be together to take care of the twins." I explained seeing them hesitate

"You want to move in with him?" mom asked and when I nodded, she looked to dad

"Well it's the right thing to do and we'll still see him whenever they visit or we visit them." She said to my dad

"Well I guess it's alright and I'm glad you're making a good decision for once." Dad said smirking

"Whatever." I said laughing and they laughed too "thanks." I added before going to my room to see Naruto sitting up

Naruto's prove:

"What are you doing up?" Sasuke asked walking in the room

"I can't sleep." I explained as he put his nightclothes on

"Why did you have a nightmare?" he asked climbing under the covers and pulling me to him before kissing my cheek

"No I didn't have a nightmare." I said laying my head on his bare chest and yawning

He chuckled "well before you go back to sleep I got something to tell you." He said rubbing my back

"What?" I asked rubbing my eyes I got so sleepy out of nowhere

"Well I talked to my parents about what we would do after the twins were born." He said quietly

"And?" I asked stiffening, he patted my arm in comfort, and I relaxed

"I'm moving in with you and Naruko." He said in my ear and I smiled

"Really?" I asked trying to stop the yawn that was about to take me

"Yes." He said kissing my forehead and rocking me a little

The next day:

Still Naruto's prove

In the restroom

"Uhh." I groaned when I stood up away from the toilet

"Naruto, Can I please come in now?" Sasuke called from the hall

"Fine, you can come in." I said rinsing my mouth out

He came in and touched my cheek "Are you ok?" he asked worried

"Yeah I'm fine." I said leaning into him

"Come on we should get ready to go." He said pulling me along with him to his now empty room, aside from our day clothes on the nightstand, the bed, and dresser

"How did ya'll clear it out that fast." I asked surprised

He laughed, "Naruto, you were in the restroom for an hour." He said handing me my clothes and closing the door

Ten minutes later:

On our way to my house/ I think I fell asleep along the way

"Naruto, wake up babe we here." Sasuke said shaking me a little

I groaned and opened my eyes and was amazed at what I saw when I adjusted to the light.


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto: please!

Me: No, I'm not going to tell you now stop asking

Sasuke: tell him already so he can get that stupid pout off his face

Naruto: Hey!

Itachi: stop it already jeez! Here's the story, enjoy!

Me: Hey, that's my line! *pout*

Sasuke: not you too *stick my tongue out at him*

Me: enjoy the story!

We pulled up at a light blue, four- bedroom house in Domino, Japan. One State away from my old house! What was going on?

"S-Sasuke?" I asked turned to him and he smiled

"Surprise." He said laughing

"What the he-" I started but he stopped me with a glare

"No swearing,, and don't ruin the surprise. My dad bought this house for the twins, your sister, and us. Do you like it?" he asked getting out and helping me out

"Sure, it looks great." I said smiling

"Come on then let me give you a tour of the house." He said pulling me inside

Downstairs was the living room, kitchen, dining room, and half bathroom. Upstairs was Naruko's Room, the bathroom, our room that's connected to the nursery, and at the end of the hall was the guess room. I just love this place!

"You like it?" he asked as we went back downstairs

"Like it? I love it!" I exclaimed smiling and feeling the twins kicked in agreement

A week or so later (Naruto can go into labor any day now)

Getting ready for bed

"I'm glad Ishizu decided to stay and help deliver the twins." I said yawning and lying down

"Yeah me to, just let me know if you feel any pain or anything at all ok." He said for the hundredth time

"Yes Sasuke just go to sleep, you told me this already." I whined and he climbed in the bed beside me, pulling me closer

"I know, just nervous I guess." He said smiling

I laughed then yawned and after ten minutes I was, sleep and Sasuke followed soon after

Sasuke's prove

About mid-night

Naruto felt a sharp pain and gasped his hand going to his stomach and gasped again when the pain came again minutes later

"S-Sasuke, wake up." Naruto panted trying to get over the pain

I groaned but didn't wake

"Sasuke get your ass up!" he yelled

"Wha- Naruto go back to sleep." I said still half sleep

"I'm in labor, get up and take me to Ishizu now!" he demanded panting slightly

"You're what!" I jumped out of the bed and put my shorts on then helped him up "Ok come on lets go." I said walking him to the guess room were Ishizu was "Ishizu! Wake up Naruto's in labor!" I said and Naruto squeezed my hand as he had another contraction

"I'm up I kind of figured it was going to be tonight." She said getting out of bed, fully dressed and helped Naruto lay on the bed

I grabbed a wet towel and wiped the sweat from his forehead and he gave a small smile in thanks

(I don't know anything else about labor and delivering kids so skipping ahead.)

Naruto's prove

"Aw, they're so cute."I said to Sasuke who was the only one still in the room everyone else had left to give us some privacy

Sasuke was holding the boy- Naruske (couldn't think of anything else) and I had the girl- Siara (Yeah I know they're bad names but hey, I just used whatever popped up into my head. At least I tried)

"Yeah they are." He agreed smiling

"Ok you two hand them over so I can feed them." Ishizu said coming back in and taking both twins in her arms "And you need to rest Naruto." She added before leaving the room

"She's right, I know you're tired after twelve hours of labor." Sasuke said kissing my cheek and pulling the cover up around me

I closed my eyes and was soon sound asleep

The next day:

Still Naruto's prove

I woke up to the sound of the twins' cooing. I looked up to see Sasuke sleeping in the chair the twins beside me on the bed, I sat up carefully and picked up Naruske "Hi lil man." I said bouncing him a little and he smiled

Then laid him on my legs to pick Siara up, who had started to fuss "Hi princess, your dad's going to be real protective of you, you're so beautiful." I said kissing her cheek

"Sure I am, no boy is going to mess with my little girl." Sasuske said stretching before picking Naruske up from my lap and kissing my cheek before sitting back down and I giggled

"Hey you guys." Naruko said walking in

"Hey Naruko, what are you doing up this early?" I said sitting all the way up so she could sit down and hold Siara

"I wanted to see the twins." She said smiling

"Ok, well I'm going to go take a shower and put on some real clothes." I said getting up and heading to the bathroom

"Ok we're good here." Sasuke said laying a sleeping Naruske down

"Actually we can move the twins to the nursery." Naruko said standing

"Ok." He said picking Naruske back up and leaving the room

Ten minutes later:

"S-Sasuke what are you doing in here." I asked putting on my pants

"I just came to check on you." He said rubbing his hand through my wet hair and I shivered when he ran his hand down my chest

"I-I'm f-fine." I said stumbling on my words and taking a step back

He laughed, stepped up, and kissed me

I pulled away "No don't do this." I said shuddering when I saw the fire in his eyes

"Why?" he asked pushing me against the wall softly

"B-Because we have to get back to the twins." I said trying to get around him

"Itachi and Naruko, have them." He said kissing down my neck and I moaned

"See you want me to." He said moving down to my chest

"No I don't I-" I stopped mid-sentence and moaned "P-Please!" I said as his hand slid into my pants

"Relax." He said in a husky voice. I shivered as he pull out my erection and taking me into his mouth

"N-No!" I cried out moaning and he smirked and kept going

Sasuke's prove

Thirty minutes later:

"I'm coming." Naruto said panting

Ten minutes later, he came and I laughed at his dazed look. I was about to leave to let him get ready but he whimpered

"Please, take me." He said his eyes glazed over with desire

"So now you want me to." I teased walking back to him

"Please!" he said whimpering again

"Ok, ok." I said kissing him and pulling him down to the floor

He winced at first when I use three fingers to stretch him and when I finally entered him he winced again I had to be gentle at first because I was bigger then my hand. He moaned, closing his eyes, and panting slightly

Still Sasuke's prove

Two hours later:

I pulled out and he shuddered, opening his eyes

"This isn't over." I said helping him up so he could put his clothes on. He stumbled and leaned against me for support

"Come on let me help you." I said helping him put his clothes on and he leaned against the wall while I put my clothes on. On the way out, I wrapped my arm around his waist and he leaned into me trying to gain his strength back so he could stand straight without my help

Ten minutes later:

"Hey Naruto, the twins are sleeping so me and Itachi were going to go out for a while ok?" Naruko said walking towards the door that Itachi was holding open

"Ok you two have fun." He called from his spot on the couch

"Oh we will." Itachi said walking out the door and Naruko hit him, then giggled

"Come on Naruto let's go to our room and take a nap." I said pulling him off the couch

"Ok." He said still not completely able to walk without my support

Once in the room, I closed the door and pulled him to me "I told you it wasn't over." I whispered in his ear and he shuddered

"S-Sasuke d-don't do this." He said stuttering and whimpered when I kissed him

'You want me to." I said pushing him down on the bed

"B-But-" he started

I kissed him to get him to be quiet, pulled his shirt over his head, and trailed kisses down his chest

"D-don't do this." He stuttered again

"Shh relax." I said and smirked when he froze at my words

I slipped my hand in his pants and pulled out his erection

"Wait!" he begged, "Please don't do this." He added shuddering under my touch

"Too late." I said before taking him into my mouth, he whimpered, then moaned, and I smirked

"See you want me to." I said before continuing

Naruto's prove

Three hours later

We had gone from one point to another. How we go from that to love making I have no clue but one thing I do know for sure was that if we kept this up I won't be able to walk anymore,

Ten minutes later:

Siara starts crying

"Sasuke… w-we have t-to stop the t-twins are up." I said panting hard and opening my eyes, which I don't remember closing

"Fine, they just saved you." He said kissing my forehead and pulling out

I shuddered and sat up slowly looking for my clothes

"Don't worry, get some rest I'll get the twins." He said walking to the door then looked back at me "By the way your clothes are shredded at the end of the bed." He added before leaving the room

"Huh! Now I have to find me some more clothes." I muttered climbing out of the bed and felt a pain running up and down my body

"Ahh!" I gasped out in pain gripping the bed rail

"I told you to get some rest, why are you out of bed?" Sasuke asked rushing to help me back in the bed with Naruske in his arms

I got back under the covers, laid down, and the pain went away a little

"I was trying to find some clothes to put on." I said fighting the wave of drowsiness that hit me

He shook his head before kissing my forehead "Get some sleep." He said walking back towards the nursery door

I nodded and within minutes I was out like a light

Still Naruto's prove

An hour later:

"Mmmm." I groaned and turned over before shuddering and whimpering

"Shh, I'm here." Sasuke whispered pulling me closer after that I think I went back to sleep

Three hours later:

"Mmmm, Sasuke?" I said opening my eyes

"I'm right here." He said walking over and sitting on the bed holding both the twins in his arms

"Mmmm, are they sleeping?" I asked sitting up slowly

"Naruske is, I still working on this little princess." He said looking at Siara

"Let me try." I said holding out my arms for her

He put her in my arms "Be my guess." He added smirking

I rocked her whispering a lullaby in her ear that my mom use to sing to me and minutes later she was sound asleep and I smiled

"There, that wasn't hard." I said looking up at Sasuke who took her from my arms to take them back to their nursery

"Good job, you already make a good mother." He said before laughing. I just stuck my tongue out at him

Five minutes later:

He came back, closed the door, and started changing into his night clothes

"Are you about to go to bed?" I asked stretching and winced slightly

"We both are." He said getting in the bed and pulled me closer to him

"But I'm not sleepy." I lied

"Yeah you are." He said smirking

"No, I'm wide awake." I insisted

"Mmmm, so if you're not sleepy, we could have some fun." He said lifting his eyebrow

"N-No, I'm sleepy." I answered quickly before laying down

"Good." He said smirking, then kissing my cheek

Sasuke's prove

It took all of twenty minutes to get Naruto to go back to sleep, before I went to sleep

(10 in the morning)

I sat up and saw that Naruto was still sleeping but he had Siara on his chest and Naruske was between us. He was awake, playing with his plush toy

"Hi little one, how are you?" I said picking him up and he smiled

Ten minutes later Naruto woke up and laid Siara on his lap

"Good morning." I said smiling

He smiled back "Good morning."

"So how did you sleep?" I asked and he shrugged

I laughed and got out the bed to go change Naruske

"Wait I want to help." He said getting out of bed, picking Siara up, and winced

I walked back over to him to get the baby "Maybe you should stay in bed a little longer." I said watching him closely

"No, No I'm find." He said walking into the nursery

"Naruto-" I started

"I'm fine." He said turning away from me, started changing Siara's nappy

When we had them settled in their playpen he turned to leave the room and then cried out

"Are you okay?" I asked turning away from the twins

"I-I'm fine." He panted stumbling to the door

"No you're not come on." I said picking him up, carrying him to our room, and laying him on the bed

Fifteen minutes later

"How are you now?" I asked putting a wet towel on his head and started massaging his legs

He whimpered but didn't answer until minutes later "I'm okay, really." He said closing his eyes

"Are you sure?" I asked watching him drift in and out of sleep

He nodded but said nothing more and was sound asleep after that

Two hours later:

"So Ishizu is he ok?" I asked

"Yeah he's fine he just need to stay in the bed for a couple of days." She said pulling the cover up around his sleeping form

"Ok." I said sighing in relief

She laughed "You worry too much, especially when you're the one who did this to him." She said shaking her head

"Shut up, as long as he's ok." I said folding my arms

"Yeah whatever I got to go." She said walking to the door then added "Be back in two days to check on him okay?"

"Okay." I said getting in the bed I was tired, the twins were sleeping, Itachi and Naruko had just got home today, and Naruto had just went back to sleep.

So tonight had been a long night for everyone and I'm going to bed now.

Me: Hey, you two stop arguing

Itachi: He started it

Naruto: Yeah well she just ended it now shut up you're giving me a headache

Sasuke: Whatever I'm going to get something to eat *throw a ball at Naruto's head and a pillow at me*

Me and Naruto: Hey!

Until I write again. LOL Write again soon

Chapter eight thru fifteen coming soon


End file.
